


Lost and Found

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Alucard found himself alone, unable to do so much as get out of bed most days.That all changes when he receives a letter from Isaac asking for his help.





	1. Greetings

Being alone used to be a reprieve, a moment to get away from the stress of life and just breathe. Now it was suffocating. 

The moment turned into hours, days, weeks. Everything he had ever known had unraveled and left him with a mess of tangled feelings. His body felt like it was being puppeted by his depression, no longer obeying his wishes. When he meant to write “ _ I need you to come back, I need help, please hurry _ ” in his letters to Sypha and Trevor he instead wrote “ _ Everything is fine here, go ahead with your travels, there’s no rush to come back _ .”

“It’s pathetic.” he says to the broken bookshelf. All day he had been trying to fix it, but it was like moving through a fog. He was clumsy, uncoordinated, a far cry from the sleeping soldier he had once been. He kept telling himself it was only a small break, that he would get started when he felt able and finish the task he assigned himself. Instead he had spent the entire day sitting and staring at the mess of wood and tacks. 

He sighed and put his head in his hands, “What has my life come to?” he asks the empty room. A muffled caw responds.

Alucard nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound, whirling around to see a raven in the window. It wouldn’t be an unusual sight, if not for the fact it was missing half of it’s skin along with glowing red eyes. That and the fact it held a letter in its beak.

The raven hopped to the floor, skipping across the floor halfway and dropping the letter, before promptly turning and flying out the window it came in.

Alucard blinked, processing what he just saw. Was it a hallucination? No, the letter was still on the floor, it had been real. Cautiously, he picked it up and broke the seal, skimming over the contents.

  
  


“ _ Dear Alucard, _

_ I will be completely upfront. My name is Isaac Laforeze, former forgemaster and general for your father. I have recently learned that my fellow forgemster and general Hector has been enslaved by Carmilla and is being used to create an army. _

_ We would both benefit from this being put to an end. Meet me at the local tavern at eight pm, I will be in the far corner and expect you to show up on time. Do not bring your companions. _

_ Signed, Isaac Laforeze _ ”

Alucard bit his lip, considering the letter carefully.

He had known Isaac since they were children, when his father took him in to learn the dark arts under his tuliege. Isaac was reclusive, refused to speak with him outside of necessary meetings that he had attended with Dracula. Then shortly after he turned eighteen, Isaac left.

There had been the brief moment during the battle when they had spotted each other, but Alucard honestly hadn’t thought about where Isaac had gone afterwards. Perhaps he just assumed he was among the numerous decaying that were still lying around the halls. 

On the one hand, this could be a trap. 

On the other, it would be irresponsible to let Isaac go unchecked.

Making up his mind, Alucard stood up off the floor and retrieved his coat.

* * *

The tavern was silent, save for the sounds of glasses clinking and the soft breathing of men passed out drunk at the bar counter.

In the farthest corner of the bar, dressed in an unassuming black tunic, leather pants, and simple cloak was the sender. Alucard didn’t need to see his face to know it was him, it was all in the way he sat, the way he didn’t touch the ale in front of him. In fact it was likely the very spot the barmaid had placed the ale however long ago.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Alucard says as he sits, as if greeting an old acquaintance.

“Six months.” Isaac says, finger tapping against the wooden table, “Where are your friends?”

“Traveling.” he replies, “They left shortly after Dracula’s defeat. Sypha wanted to reunite with her people and Trevor merely followed her.”

Isaac snorted uncharacteristically, “Some friends they are.”

“Don’t make assumptions, forgemaster.” Alucard warned, glaring, “I thought you were trying to earn my friendship.”

“Not your friendship,” he corrects, “I merely need help, as I stated in my letter.”

Alucard sighed, “Yes, with Carmilla.”

“And Hector. It’s not a good idea to leave a forgemaster enslaved by a vampire lord.”

“How do you know he was enslaved?” Alucard pushes, “What if he’s just working for her?”

“Because Hector didn’t want this, he didn’t want any of this.” Isaac says, “Dracula had told him the war was to be a culling, a mercy to humans. Carmilla must have saw he didn’t like what was happening and promised him that she would do the cull for Dracula. By the time he saw it was all a lie, it was too late.”

“So he was forced to either serve a suicidal maniac, or a seemingly less insane manipulator.” Alucard hums in thought, “How do you know all this?”

“Because I eavesdropped on their conversations, figured out their plan. Nothing gets past me in the castle.” he explains, “Taking out Carmilla’s army would have been an easy task, what I hadn’t expected was the castle suddenly being trapped by your magician.”

“So you knew Hector was being tricked and did nothing to stop it?” Alucard smirks mockingly “Some friend you are.”

“He’s not my friend.” Isaac defends himself a little too quickly, “Whatever happened to Hector was not my priority. My priority was exposing Carmilla for the treacherous wench she is.”

“So why go on this mission for him?”

“Because as I said, it’s not a good idea to leave a forgemaster enslaved by a vampire lord.”

“Fair enough…” Alucard shrugs.

“Listen, we both get something out of this. I get the revenge I want, and you can be a hero to the humans again.” Isaac held out his hand, “Do we have a deal?”

Alucard considered his options. He could go on another possibly deadly journey, with a man he doesn’t trust in the slightest… or he could go back to the castle.

“Fine.” he concedes, taking Isaac’s hand.


	2. Differences and Similarities

“Traveling by foot or even by horse would take far too long.” Isaac says as he looks over the map. After their teaming up at the tavern, they returned to the castle to make an actual plan.

“We could use a distance mirror” Alucard suggests, “But I don’t think your creatures will fit through it.”

“They can fly and cover more ground, so we can find a point close to the fortress and I will instruct them to meet us there.”

“In that case couldn’t we just ride them?”   
Isaac cocks a brow, “If you think gargoyles will tolerate being ridden like some sort of deformed flying horse, you are sorely mistaken.”

“Then it’s settled.” Alucard says, staring at the map in thought.

Isaac stands and turns to leave, “Go get the mirror ready.”

He blinks, surprised by the sudden departure, “Wait, where are you going?”

All Isaac answers back with is “I need to get something.”

-

Alucard stared at the mirror shards on the floor of his father’s study, trying not to think about the last time he had seen them.

After taking a moment to focus, he mentally called out to the shards. As they heeded his call, they began to float, dust falling from their unused surface as they pierced themselves together. He began to draw on the glass, symbols dissolving just as quickly as they were written. The mirror glowed, an image of a snowy trail through a dark forest, the first light of dawn peeking between the leaves.

He heard the door open behind him and looked as Isaac walked to his side, the latter never taking his eyes off the mirror.

“I did research, there is a village a day’s travel from this point and another day’s travel from the fortress.” Isaac says, shifting the bag on his shoulder, “It will provide us enough cover, however there is a witch that guards it.”

“My mother was supposedly a witch,” Alucard points out, “How do we know it’s not just a village wisewoman or a doctor?”

“Because the only reason Carmilla’s forces haven’t claimed it as part of their territory is because their scouts ended up killed by the witch.”

“Impressive.” he smiles, “Well, off we go then.” he says, stepping through to the other side. He looks back in confusion when Isaac doesn’t follow him, “Isaac?”

The forgemaster stares silently, taking a deep breath and walking as if pushing his way through something.

Alucard is surprised by that, he hadn’t felt any resistance when he walked through the mirror, “Isaac, are you alr-”

“We have a mission, let’s go.” Isaac says, continuing forward in a normal manner.

Alucard purses his lips, but leaves it at that.

-

Once, Alucard would have thought it impossible to travel an entire day with a person and have nothing said. He should have never underestimated Isaac.

The only time he said something was when the village came into sight, the tops of buildings just barely poking out from beyond the horizon, “Let’s stop here for the night.”   
That was over an hour ago.

The only reason Alucard was able to take on making a fire was because Isaac was busy unpacking his own things. Even then, Isaac practically made him get out of the way with his aura of ‘don’t come within five feet of me’ and began tending to the fire himself.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Alucard offered, rubbing his arm as it had been pushed.

“No.” the human replied tersely, blowing on the flames to encourage their spreading.

Alucard sighed, dropping to the ground and crossing his legs, “I don’t get you.”

Isaac shrugs, “Not a lot of people do.”

The tense silence stretched on, wrapping itself around them like a constrictor. Alucard felt like he was being suffocated by it, but wasn’t sure if Isaac felt the same. How couldn’t he? How could he stand this oppressive atmosphere?

“About Hector.” he starts, not sure where he’s going.

Isaac looked up at him, his attention finally gotten, “What about him?”

“How did you meet?”

Isaac hummed, “We met after his cat ran into my forge and hid. It took two hours for him to beckon it out.”

Alucard laughed, “Quite the first impression.”

“Honestly, I pity him.” he says, “I think all he wants is a person who understands him, but human relationships are too much for him to handle so he lowers himself to animal companionship. Deep down I think he knows they can’t give him what he wants.”

“I think that’s what we all want. Understanding, I mean.” Alucard adds thoughtfully.

“Perhaps.” he concedes, “But it’s a fruitless effort.”

That last bit of pessimism is all it takes for Alucard to become fed up.

“Damn it, can’t you just act like a normal person for five minutes!?” he snaps.

Isaac raised a brow, “I don’t know what your talking about.”

“God, you are so-!” he groaned in frustration, “Listen, I don’t know why you act so uncaring and rude towards me when you were the one who asked for my help! Is this because of the war!? Then fine, I’m sorry for killing my father and stopping the end of the world!” he huffed, crossing his arms, “There, happy now!?”

Isaac rolled his eyes, poking at the fire, “Don’t act like you’re so much better than I am.”

“Says the one who participated in human genocide.” he shot back.

“I’m aware of the blood on my hands, but you,” Isaac threw the stick to the side, “You simply piss me off. You act like you had no hand in starting all this.”

Alucard narrowed his eyes, “What are you talking about?”

“I know you were there, at your mother’s burning,” Isaac stands to full height, glaring hard at the dhampir, “But you chose not to save her.”

Alucard recoiled, stepping back, only to have Isaac match his motion. He ground his teeth, trembling with anger, “ _ You don’t know what you’re talking about _ .” he whispered lowly.

“I know enough.” Isaac remained steady, “I know you could have slaughtered all those people and saved her but no, you let her die, and for what? Just in case a ‘few good souls’ were in that crowd?” he said the words like they were bitter on his tongue.

“You weren’t there!” Alucard snapped, grabbing Isaac by the shirt and lifting him up.

“I didn’t have to be there to know that you’re a spoiled, pompous brat who chose to play hero because he couldn’t stand the idea of having to be the villain to his precious humans.” Isaac snapped back.

Alucard’s eyes glowed red with rage, “ _ Don’t you dare _ -!”

“I am not your parents,” he persisted, “I am  _ not _ going to entertain your tantrums just so you can feel good about yourself.”

Alucard threw him to the ground, turning around and stomping off into the woods before he could do anything he regretted.

Isaac straightened his tunic, sighing at the holes left by the claws. He grabs his bedroll and set it up in angry silence, pulling the blanket over himself and forcing himself into sleep.

* * *

Isaac woke to the sound of fire, the air heavy with the scent of smoke mixed with something sweet. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. The first thing he saw was Alucard by the fire, a pot sitting in the middle of the flames as something boiled within it.

“Morning.” Alucard says, not looking up from the pot. Isaac hums in acknowledgement, peering into the pot. It was a simple seasoned porridge, some chopped vegetables thrown into the mix.

“I apologize for my outburst last night.” he goes on, voice smooth and calm in the same way’s Dracula’s was when he was addressing business, “You are different from my previous companions, it was wrong of me to have the expectation that traveling with you would be like it was with them, and maybe… I miss their company.” he swallows, taking a deep breath, “But that is no excuse. I am traveling with you, so we have to get along for the sake of the mission.”

“Is that what we are? Companions?” Isaac props his chin on his hand, half-entertained, half-intrigued by the formal atonement.

Alucard shrugs, “Not sure what else you’d call it.”

“Brother in arms, perhaps?” he says mindfully, pausing for a moment, “...It’s not entirely your fault.” Isaac admits, “Lisa was a good woman, I respected her. Her death was a tragedy, and I’m sorry for making assumptions about it.”

Alucard smiles, handing him his plate of food, “Apology accepted.”

“I’ve been told I can be… difficult to get along with.” Isaac says, eyeing the porridge a bit hesitantly.

“If it makes you feel any better, I was once called a teenager in a man’s body.” Alucard says as he plates his own share, “The same person said I was like an icy well, or a cold spot in the room.”

Isaac laughs at that, an actual  _ genuine _ laugh, “Isn’t there a saying about people who are most alike argue the most?”

“Probably.” he chuckles “There’s a saying for just about anything.”

Isaac nods in agreement as he begins to eat. It’s actually quite delicious, but he keeps that to himself.

“You were right about one thing though.” Alucard says, “Father did have to get me out of trouble more times than I could count.”

“Like that time you sat on the rafters and poured a bucket of water onto a soldier?” Isaac recalls.

“In my defense I overheard him insulting my mother and I.”

“Yes, and he was never seen again after you relayed your explanation to your father.” Isaac says, “Dracula was good for putting up with our pranks.”

Alucard stared at him in bewilderment, “There is no way you’ve ever pranked anyone in your life.”

“Oh yeah?” Isaac finished his the last bite of his meal and put the bowl to the side before continuing, “Once when I was little, I hid imps in Godbrand’s luggage when he came for a meeting. By the time he got back to his boat and opened it up, the imps were… irked from their trip, to put it mildly.”

Alucard nearly chokes on his food, snorting with laughter, “Oh my God, you didn’t.”

“I did.” he states matter of factly, a hint of pride in his voice, “It took them days to find their hiding places on the ship, and when Godbrand tried to have me punished for my prank Dracula told him that imps were difficult for beginners to control and they must have simply got into his luggage by accident. He never even asked me whether or not I did it on purpose, but by the way he smiled at me afterwards I think he knew.”

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing we didn’t team up in childhood.” Alucard chuckles as he picks up the bowls and packs them away, “Castlevania wouldn’t have survived.”

“Well, at least we know we’ll cause quite the trouble for Carmilla,” Isaac smirks, “Though, we have a few more tricks up our sleeves now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love exploring the possible dynamic between these two, it's so much fun to write ^^


	3. Hello Stranger

“Well, here we are.” Alucard says, standing at the top of the hilltop. Once Isaac reached his side, he followed his gaze to the settlement.

The village was rather plain looking, the mountainous and rocky hills on either side, however, were not.

“Do you suppose the witch knows we’re here?” Alucard asks, still looking thoughtfully over the seemingly peaceful village. Isaac shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

Wordlessly they approached the gates, hoping for the best, prepared for the worst.

There was no one guarding the gates. In fact, there weren’t any noises coming from the other side of the walls. No bustling market or merry tavern music, not even the sounds of people. Just silence.

“Perhaps they fled town?” Alucard suggests in a whispered voice, never moving his eyes from the gate. Isaac hummed in thought, scanning the surrounding forest.

“It wouldn’t be that easy.” he says after a stretch of silence.

Alucard sighs, “It never is, is it?” cautiously he steps forward, knocking on the wooden gates. The unsettling silence goes on, unfazed by the two trespassers. He was considering climbing over the gate, when suddenly Isaac tackled him to the ground, a large burst of blue energy blasting the ground and leaving scorched Earth where they once stood.

He swore under his breath as he and Isaac scrambled to their feet, drawing their weapons as a cloaked figure descended from the tree tops, wielding a wooden staff.which radiated with holy energy. Alucard acted first, commanding his sword to attack from behind as he went for the front. A wall of ice rose from the ground behind the witch, stopping the sword in its tracks. The witch themselves block each punch with their staff, their accuracy surprisingly strong. Isaac came in from the side, and at the the staff let out a burst of fire, knocking Alucard back. Isaac grabbed at their cloak, hand fisting in the fabric as he aimed for the neck. 

The witch pulled away, the cloak torn from their body. Isaac didn’t stumble in the slightest, though the witch had more trouble gaining her footing. They still managed to dodge every swipe and stab. As Alucard got up, he managed to see Isaac come face to face with the withc as their weapons clash. Unexpectedly Isaac froze,s a flash of emotion in his eyes that Alucard didn’t recognize. The witch took the opportunity to jab him in the gut, knocking the breath out of him long enough to punch his face. 

While he was stunned their staff glowed with energy, and they hit Isaac with enough force to send him tumbling into the snow. The witch turned back to deal with Alucard revealing a dark skinned woman, dressed in a red and purple tunic and beige pants. One half of her head was shaved, while the other was styled with braids. She ran at Alucard, who called his sword back to his side to fight one-on-one. Staff and sword clashed, sparks of metal and magic flying everywhere as they dueled.

In the middle of their fight, when their weapons locked against each other, the woman suddenly began to shout, her voice loud and powerful,  _ “ **Ol potestatem elasa de zomdv securos vos faciemus ar ol elasa elidet te!** ” _

Alucard had no time to register the words as a white blinding light sent shockwaves through his body. His knees became weak, mind disoriented as he fell to his hands and knees. Through the flashes of light clouding his vision he saw his sword, but the witch kicked it away before he could grab it. He tried calling out to it, but he could no longer feel his connection to it. Panic filled him, pain more so as he was harshly kicked onto his back.

He felt the witch stand on his chest, one foot just about crushing his throat as her staff became alight with energy once more as she raised it above her head, preparing the final blow.

“JULIA!”

The witch froze, looking out of the corner of her eyes at the voice. Alucard followed her gaze, seeing Isaac without his dagger, squinting at the witch. What was he doing? Was he trying to challenge her without a weapon? Alucard’s eyes widened, “I-Isaac…” he choked past the tightness in his throat. 

The witch gasped, arms lowering and eyes widening as she turned to the forgemaster, “Isaac?”

She stepped off of Alucard, allowing him to gasp for air like a fish out of water. He turned onto his side, watching as forgemaster and which approached each other, walking until they were face to face. They held their hands out as if wanting to touch the other, but afraid to do so.

The witch moved first, reaching up and cradling Isaac’s cheek. Alucard could just barely hear her whisper, “Is it really you?”

Isaac nodded, quivering lips pulled into a smile as tears ran down his cheeks. The witch laughed in disbelief, and in one quick movement they both embraced, arms wrapped around each other tightly as they fell to the snowy ground, sobbing and laughing all at the same time.

Alucard suddenly felt like he wasn’t supposed to be there as he sat up, hand rubbing his aching throat. So he just watched awkwardly for what seemed like forever, until Isaac looked up at him, looking more happy than he’s ever been.

“Alucard,” he says as he stands, pulling the witch up with him, “This is my sister, Julia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia's here!!  
> (The spell Julia casts is a mix of Enochian and Latin (i had to mix the two since some words didn't have an Enochian equivalent), it loosely means “I rid you of your powers so that I may strike you down”)


	4. Forward

“...Alucard? Alucard, wake up.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even know vampires could faint.”

“He’s only half. Alucard? You there?”  


The dhampir groaned and shifted as he became aware of two voices over him, blinking wearily as he felt someone help sit him up. His head felt like a bag of sand, causing him to put a hand to it, “Wha… what happened?”

“There we are.” he finally recognized the voice as Isaac, “You fainted.”

“Gave us quite the scare.” the other voice, Julia he remembers, sighs in relief, “Sorry for roughing you up. How do you feel?”

“Like shit, but I’ll be fine.” he rubs at his face, before offering a hand, “My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, but you may call me Alucard.”

Julia smiles and takes it, before gasping, “Wait, Tepes? You mean, as in ‘the son of Dracula’ Tepes?”

“You heard about me?” he asks, a little surprised.

“How could I not?” she laughs, “Word spreads fast among vampires, the last group of soldiers I killed were talking all about it!” she pauses, “So wait… what are you doing here?”

“He’s my partner.” Isaac says unthinkingly.

Julia’s eyes widened as she looked between the two, a smile spreading across her face, “Oh! How long have you been together?”

“No, no! Not like that!” Alucard blushes, holding his hands up, “He meant we’re working together to stop Carmilla.”

Julia squints suspiciously at them (which frankly offended the two), but leaves the issue alone, “I just… wow.” she breathes, looking back up at Isaac, “Seems like you’ve been busy in the last 15 years…”

“As have you.” Isaac smiles back, placing a hand on her shoulder as he presses his forehead to hers. It’s such a gentle loving gesture and, much to Alucard’s own surprise, it doesn’t look that out of place on Isaac.

“I have so many questions…” Julia says, “But I suppose they can wait until we get out of the cold.” 

She walked to the gates and held up her staff. As it glowed, runes appeared on the doors as they opened slowly. Julia beckoned for them to follow, and they accepted her invitation happily.

The town itself was full of simple houses and shops, all built close to each other with narrow streets and alleys between them. With the walls surrounding them, it was like a crowded animal pen. There were a few spots where rubble was all that remained of a dwelling, and some places still being built. 

“I never expected to run into you here of all places.” Isaac said as they walked.

Julia laughs, “It’s a bit of a story. After I was bought, I was kept by the family for a few years. We were traveling through here when I decided to make a run for it. This man, Rinaldo, found me hiding in the alley behind his shop and brought me inside, hiding me in his loft until the family gave up and left.” she explains, “After that, he took me in, became a sort of a father to me. He sheltered me, educated me, helped me further my magic.”

“He sounds very nice.” Isaac comments.

“He is.” Julia looks up at him, asking hesitantly, “Where… where did you end up?”

“After they took you, I managed to escape a few days later and tried to find you, but as you can imagine it wasn’t a good idea to try and make it through the desert alone and I wound up dying in the streets of a market. Fortunately, I was saved. Unfortunately, it was only to be enslaved again.”

Julia grabbed his arm gently, looking up at him with sad, understanding eyes. Isaac smiles at her, placing his hand over hers as he continues, “I escaped after managing to kill him. Since then… I’ve just sort of been on my own.”

Alucard felt like he had gotten hit in the face with the blatant lie, shocked to say the least. The siblings conversation turned to the more pleasant topic of magic, and he made the choice to let sleeping dogs lie.

As the siblings continued their chat, Alucard noticed a long, horizontal mark peeking from under Julia’s hair. He vaguely wondered if the tattoos had cultural significance, or if the siblings just happened to have similar taste on body art.

* * *

At the far end of town was two story house attached to a little shop, a little sign that read “Alchemist” hanging above its door.

“Come on in.” Julia says as she opens the door to the house, stepping aside to let them in. There was a small cozy living room and kitchen with ordinary furniture, various ingredients for alchemy laying on the counter in jars and on cutting boards.

“Rinaldo, I’m home!” Julia calls out, “You’re not gonna believe who I met!”

An elderly olive-skinned man stepped down the stairs, dressed it white and blue robes and grey hair tied into two braids.

“Are the intruders-” he stopped in his tracks once he saw the two visitors, “Oh, um… who might you be?”

“Rinaldo, this is my brother, Isaac!” she beamed, practically pushing him forward.

“Isaac?” Rinaldo’s eyes widened, “You mean, _the_ Isaac?”

Isaac offered his hand, “Pleased to meet-” he was cut off by Rinaldo hugging him tightly, lifting him into the air.

“Oh ho, I can’t believe it!” he laughed, “Julia told me so much about you! Well, there must be more, seeing as how it must be 15 years, but, oh my!”

Isaac’s eyes darted to Alucard as if screaming for help. Alucard smiled and gave him a helpless shrug.

Rinaldo, as if realizing the affection might not be welcome, placed Isaac back down, clearing his throat, “Oh, please forgive me.” he smiles apologetically, before turning to Alucard, “Are you Isaac’s friend?”

“I…” he looks to Isaac, who nodded, “Yes, I am.”

Rinaldo sighed, putting a hand to his forehead as if overwhelmed by excitement, “Well, first things first, will you be staying for the night?”

“Of course.” Isaac accepted, putting an arm around his sister.

“Wonderful!” he clapped his hand, “I have a pheasant I’ve been saving, I guess this is as good an occasion as any you can get for it. I have a cot we can set up in the living room, it’s a tight squeeze but it will fit two if you don’t mind sharing.”

“Not at all.” Isaac says, causing Alucard to stare at him like he grew three heads and five arms.

* * *

Dinner was mostly the twins talking about their lives over the years, discussions of how they learned about and took their paths on magic, along with recalling little adventures and funny stories from their time as children. Alucard was entranced by their tales of times long past, about how normal and happy their lives had been before everything had gone to shit. He learned their mother was a healer and doctor, and their father a translator and archivist. They had lived in a little seaside town, with days spent causing mischief and other shenanigans.

So entranced was he that when Rinaldo spoke, he flinched in surprise.

“The fire is getting pretty low.” he comments, standing up, “I’ll go get some wood from the shed.”

“Please, allow me.” Isaac insists politely, “Alucard, would you mind helping?”

Alucard is still so scatterbrained from the change in conversation he agrees without much thought to it.

At Rinaldo’s instructions, they went outside into the backyard, where there’s a water pump next to a small garden on one side, and the shed on the other.

“I’m happy for you, you know.” Alucard says as he opens the door to the shed, “That you found your sister.”

“Technically she found us.” Isaac says as he steps inside, handing logs to him.

“I guess so.” he shrugs, “...Do you think you’ll stay with her when this is all over?”

“I don’t know.” Isaac answers honestly, gathering logs into his own arms, “I would love to, but…”

“But what?”

“My sister has been spending her life protecting people from vampires.” Isaac points out, “How would she feel if she knew that her brother had contributed to their war against humanity?”

“I can see where there would be a problem.” Alucard concedes, “Well, your secret is safe with me.”

“I wasn’t worried about you telling her.” Isaac says as he walks past him, “Because I know that you know if you did, I would kill you.”

Alucard can’t tell if it’s a joke or not. 

Likely not.

* * *

Rinaldo wasn’t kidding when he said the cot would be a tight squeeze. The men were shoulder to shoulder, staring at the ceiling in awkward silence. Alucard wished he could just shut his eyes and fall asleep, but their was too much on his mind. It must have been the same for Isaac since he wasn’t sleeping either.

Above them there were sounds of conversation which would occasionally escalate in volume, muffled by the floor between them. Out of the blue, Isaac asked, “Can you hear what they are saying?”

Alucard glanced over at him, “... Yes.”

“Can you tell me?”

He hadn’t wanted to be nosy, but if Isaac was asking then why deny him?

“Julia told him about our mission. Rinaldo doesn’t want her to go because he lost family to Carmilla and her forces.”

Isaac hummed.

“Julia’s telling him about how skilled you were fighting, and that I’m the son of Dracula. That’s made him more concerned, he’s asking what proof she has that I’m on the good side of all this. Now she’s saying he’s being unfair, that this is the chance to save the village and countless others. Rinaldo’s crying, I think... he says he wants to be sure she isn’t doing this just because of you.”

“I hope not.” Isaac concedes, “I don’t want her taking unnecessary risks on my part.”

“Are you worried she’ll find out the truth if you go?”

“... what are they saying now?”

“Rinaldo says they’ll discuss the matter in the morning. Julia wants to keep talking, but it sounds like he’s not answering anything she’s saying… I guess it’s over now.”

Isaac nods. Not wanting to let the silence return, Alucard takes action.

“I was meaning to ask, if it’s no offense to you,” he begins, “What’s with the tattoos?”

Isaac looked up from the fire, raising a brow, “What do you mean?”

“Your sister just has the one on her head, yours are more… complex.” Alucard clarifies, “Does it mean anything specific?”

“This mark isn’t a tattoo.” Isaac says as he touches the mark, “This is a scar, from when we were marked as property.”

Alucard’s eyes widen with understanding, “I-I’m so sorry-” he starts, but Isaac holds up a hand.

“Don’t be. You asked, I answered.” he pauses, “I didn’t want to erase my past, but at the same time I didn’t want it to keep the meaning it had when it was put on me.” he explains, rolling up his sleeves and revealing inked lines, beautifully lit by the moon’s light, “So I turned my suffering into art.”

Alucard smiled, “That sounds… poetic.” he says, his own hand wandering to his chest, “Makes me wish I could do the same.”

“Well, let me see.”

Alucard blinked, “W-what?”

“Let me see your scar.” Isaac repeated matter of factly, “I’m sure I can come up with something.”

Alucard considered it for a moment, before sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head, a bit of a blush spread across his face and chest.

Isaac sits up and stares at it for a moment, eyes squinting in thought as he regarded it, “You know what it reminds me of?”

“What?”

“In the desert when the sun hits the land just right, the sand will turn pink.” he presses his hand in the center of Alucard’s chest, right above his heart, “A sun, right here. I think that would be nice, don’t you?”

“It sounds perfect,” Alucard smiles, “After we’re done with all this, you’ll have to take me to your artist.”

Isaac laughs, “I owe you that much for dragging you on this mission.”

They lay back down, things much less tense than they were, and that’s enough to let them finally slip into sleep.

* * *

Alucard groaned as he was suddenly shaken from his slumber, the dream he was having fleeing and taking his memory of itself with it.

“Alucard.” he heard Isaac whisper. At that he shot up, if Isaac was the one waking him, there had to be something of concern.

“Can you come with me to get some water?” Isaac asked, keeping his voice hushed. Alucard blinked as his tired brain took in the request, he didn’t think Isaac would be the type of person to need company outside at night. Then again there was a lot about Isaac he was still learning, so he obliged.

The night was clear, stars shining in the sky above. Patches of unmelted snow littered the backyard, the soil making moist sounds under their boots. Isaac pulled his cloak tightly around him as he reached the water pump, placing the tin bucket down, “You know… I thought all he needed was time.”

Alucard look at him confused, tilting his head.

“Your father.” Isaac clarifies, “I knew he was depressed, that he no longer cared for living. It was obvious, the way his tactical strategies fell apart, the fact he was no longer able to command the room. I checked his personal canisters every time I woke up, and the levels never went down.”

“Oh…” he says.

Isaac continues, “I kept thinking if I just kept him protected from the scheming of the generals, if I gave him time, if he knew-” he swallows, “If he knew that he always had me, then he would get better. I never thought he would have just… tossed me aside, and I know that as powerful as you are, you’re not as strong as him.” he looks to Alucard, eyes wet but serious as ever, “He let you kill him… didn’t he?”

Alucard shifts uncomfortably, hugging himself as he nods. Isaac sighs, straightening back up, “Nothing I did mattered… did it?” he laughs sadly.

“There was nothing anyone could have done.” Alucard assures, placing a hand to his chest, “When Mother died, there was no pulling him back from the darkness that consumed him. I learned that when he attacked me. The war was just his last hurrah before death. Whether the council turned on him, or me and my friends did, he didn’t care. He just wanted it to end.”

Isaac turned his back on him, placing his hands on the pump but stopping there. Alucard hearts his breath hitch, and a few solemn tears plop onto the wet ground. He stepped forward and reached his hand out, hesitating, before laying his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. The man raises a hand to his face, presumably wiping tears away, before clearing his throat, “Do you know why I brought this up?”

Alucard blinked in surprise, “Well, I-”

“Because I know what it looks like when a vampire is starving.” Isaac says as he begins to pump the water, “While my sister’s skill is impressive it does not come close to Dracula’s. You’re weak and unfocused, just like he was.”

Alucard opens his mouth to argue but Isaac silences him, “We are about to face Carmilla, we can’t take any risks.” he pauses, giving Alucard a hard stare, “You need to be at your full strength, Alucard. You need blood.”

“I didn’t-” he groans, putting his head in his hands, “I mean, I was feeding from the canisters, I just… I thought it was more recent, I must have lost track of time or… I don’t know...”

“Well, seeing as how we don’t have the time to go back to the castle for canisters,” Isaac sighed, unbuttoning his tunic, “You’ll have to take from me.”

Alucard recoiled in disgust, “Are you crazy!?”

“I’m not making my sister give you her blood, and I don’t think the villagers would be very willing, and I can take blood loss better than anyone else.” he states, seemingly irritated that he has to explain this, “If you want to defeat Carmilla’s army, you need to be at full strength.”

Alucard sighed, silently considering his options, “... Under one condition.”

“What?”

“You have your dagger out, just in case.”

“Deal.” Isaac said, taking his dagger out if his pants (was he sleeping with it, Alucard wondered).

Alucard stepped forward, placing his hands on Isaac's shoulders. He worried at his bottom lip before leaning down, struggling to keep his breath steady as he pulled back Isaac’s tunic. 

His fangs ached, gums throbbing as his hunger began to rear its ugly head once more. He needed to get this over with as soon as possible.

Isaac flinched slightly as the fangs pierced his skin. It wasn’t like the skin on his back, scarred and nearly numb to any sensation. He felt all of it, each mouthful of blood pulled from his veins as Alucard drank. The warm tingling that began in the bite began to spread down his neck, curling up in his chest. Isaac knew the high of feeding went both ways, it was why some vampires were addicted to biting and why some humans were addicted to the bite. He tried to think back to his studies on dhampir and vampire anatomy, but the memories floated just out of reach. All that mattered was the here and now, in this beautiful peacefulness that he had never felt before...

When he heard Isaac’s dagger clank against the ground Alucard took it as a cue to pull away. He licked the last of the blood from his lips, panting. He hadn’t even been aware he wasn’t breathing, so lost in the warm bliss that was feeding.

Isaac struggled to catch his breath as well, but for a completely different reason. Isaac was like tense putty in his arms, knees become weak as he stumbled. Alucard wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Isaac looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, and leaned forward.

Alucard felt his body mirror the action. He hadn’t been sure what he was thinking in the moment, wasn’t even sure if he had been…

But when they kissed, all he could think about was how Isaac’s lips were softer than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isaac: i'm not dating alucard.  
> alucard: yeah neither of us are gay, this is just a mission.  
> julia: *looks into the camera like she's on the office*


	5. Hesitance

Alucard woke up just as he nearly rolled out of bed, catching himself before he did. 

He heard laughter, and looked to see Julia at the kitchen table, munching on a piece of bread, “Morning.”

“Good morning” he replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before noticing that the spot beside him was empty, “Where’s Isaac?”

“Outside with Rinaldo.” she answered as she finished off the bread, “He wanted to ask if Isaac had an actual plan or something like that.”

“Ah.” he pulls his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them in thought. Last night had been… unexpected.

He knew he had a lot of feelings for Isaac, but he had thought it had been out of dislike of the other. Now, everything felt reversed, where he once hated Isaac’s bluntness he instead loved his honesty, where he once hated his emotionless front he admired Isaac’s self-discipline. He didn’t understand, when had this change in thinking happened? Was it when they shared their first meal, when he learned more of Isaac over dinner, or had it been that kiss?

After it, they had pulled apart and said nothing. They went inside, Isaac cleaned the wound and Alucard got him some fruit, the two of them strangely silent and mechanical as they went back to bed. Had he taken advantage of Isaac? He sighed, because at the same time he wanted it to be genuine, he was scared. These past few days with Isaac felt almost too surreal, so much had happened to him than had happened in his six months of solitude. Was he affection starved? Was that why he wanted him so bad? The warmth in his heart told him no but-   
  
“Hey, you alright there?” Julia asked.

“Hm? Oh, yes.” he smiled, swinging his legs off the side of the cot and standing, “Forgive me, I was just thinking.”

“Well, there does happen to be a lot to think about.” she says as he sits at the table. The paranoid part of his mind screamed she somehow knew.

“So, I was meaning to ask.” she folds her arms, “How long have you known my brother?”

Alucard thinks for a moment, “Well, technically since childhood, but in all honesty I’ve only gotten close to him over these past few days.”

Julia smiles and cocks a brow.

“No.  _ No _ . Not like that.” he asserts.

“I didn’t say anything.” she chuckles, putting her hands up in defense.

“In any case,” he sighs, taking a slice of bread and topping it with scrambled eggs, “I was meaning to ask you a few things as well.”

She leaned back in her chair, balancing it on the back legs, “Go for it.”

“That spell you cast on me took away my powers, it’s impressive, but temporary.” he says, levitating his sword to emphasize his point.

“Oh, that.” she says, “What about it?”

“I think there might be a way to expand upon it.” he says as he folds his bread over the eggs, “Are you aware of conductors?”

“Of course I am,” she says, “You saw my staff.”

“Yes, but I’m not only talking about magic conductors. I mean scientific ones, like metal.”

“Oh, Rinaldo taught me all about that. He said people make machines which function solely conducting electricity. He said he even used a few when he was younger.”

“Do you think you could use the snow, or better yet the mountain itself, to conduct your magic?” he asks before taking a bite of his impromptu sandwich.

Her eyes widen, “Do you even know what you’re asking?” she asks in disbelief, putting her chair down and crossing her arms, “Alucard, I do dark and light magic, elemental magic is an entirely different field. You’re asking me to not only do something I barely have any experience in, but to do it on a major scale all within one day?”

“If it comforts you, I will help.” he offers, “ I know of the arcane arts, and you can’t get much better than someone who was taught by Dracula himself.”

“I guess.” she sighs, puffing her cheeks, “Still, it’s a long shot…”

Alucard hums in agreement, “So was trapping Dracula’s castle, yet my fried Sypha, who had never performed a spell even close to that scale before, managed to do it. I get the feeling you can too, after all isn’t magic all about potential?”

Julia smiles ever so slightly, “Alrighty then. If you think it will work, then let’s take this bitch down.”

With that settled, Alucard’s thoughts return to Isaac. After a while he came to the decision that if Isaac brought it up and was unhappy about it, he could blame the bloodlust. If Isaac brought it up and he was okay with it… the alternative felt so unlikely. Isaac showed he had the capacity for love, proving him wrong on that front, but out of everyone else in the world, why would he choose to love Alucard?

Isaac had said himself, Alucard was pompous, bratty, spoiled. If Isaac had to kill his father, Isaac would have done it and handled it well. Alucard on the other hand, was a depressed mess that was unable to make his bed or do anything besides weep and sort books unnecessarily for six months. There was nothing to love, he would just burden him with his problems. It was why he hadn’t asked Trevor and Sypha to come back, it was why he didn’t seek anyone out, it was why he sat in the castle alone. Because he belonged there like those skulls that belonged behind glass in the Belmont hold, closed off from the world because they held no other use.

“Pardon me.” he says, leaving the table suddenly and heading straight to the washroom, “I have something in my eye.”

* * *

“... it’s obviously very detailed, very well-thought out.” Rinaldo sighs.

“But?” Isaac presses.

“Carmilla doesn’t play fair. She’ll throw everything she has at you all because she knows she wouldn’t be able to win if the playing field was even.” he paces the porch, “What if your creatures don’t get there on time, what if there are more soldiers than you expect, what if one of you falls behind? There’s too many variables.”   
“There are.” Isaac concedes, “There is always variables. As an alchemist, you know that even if you do everything in your power to create the perfect environment for your potions, something unexpected may happen at any moment. Therefore, the most we can hope for is a situation with few and more preferable conditions, and this is that situation.”

“I know…” he murmurs, almost too softly to hear, “I’ve lost to Carmilla before. Despite all my wards and barriers, her soldiers broke into my home. Took my wife, my son, my daughter, and left me barely alive. She returned my daughter to me days later, turned. My daughter, my beloved Justine…” he takes a deep breath, “She was reduced to a feral animal, so starved her bones were showing, skin so grey she looked like a corpse. There was no trace of her left in those hollow eyes, she ate anything with a pulse until I put her out of her misery, like a rabid dog…” he turns to Isaac, tears running down his cheeks, “How do I know the same won’t happen to my Julia…?”

“I can’t.” he said honestly, “I would prefer my sister stay out of this as well. I just met her, to have her put herself in danger and lose her once more, I fear it would break me.”

“So tell her not to go.”

“I can’t. Even if I did, I can tell she would insist on coming with us. Though I can guess why she’s so intent.”

“And why would that be?”

“What do you suppose would happen to this village if she died or got ill??” Isaac poses the question a little too casually, “I would presume the village would fall victim to attacks almost immediately. She likely knows this and wants a permanent solution. Or maybe I’m wrong, perhaps she is being entirely selfish and just wishes to leave the village to fulfill a desire to travel and meet others outside of it, but that’s a good reason too.”

Rinaldo sits in contemplative silence, fingers rubbing his temples, “... Fine, I suppose your right. It would be unfair to her to keep her here.”

“Your intentions come from a place of love, I’m sure she knows that.” he reassures, “But I’m sure she’ll also be happy to know she has your blessing for this mission.”

“Well, it’s not exactly a blessing.” he laughs dryly, opening the front door, “Julia, where’s Alucard?”

“Um, you just missed him.” she says, looking a little confused about something.

Rinaldo walks over and sits at the table, gently holding her hands, “Julia… promise me you’ll come back in one piece.”

Julia smiles, hugging him tightly, “I’ll do you one better, I’ll bring back a piece of Carmilla to display over the town gates.”

He sniffles and laughs, “Alright… just let me walk you to the gates at least, after I pack you some supplies.”

“Of course.”

* * *

Julia was very good at hiding her emotions. When they made it to the gates on the other side of town, she only allowed a single hug between her and Rinaldo before departing, turning to wave goodbye before keeping her head forward. 

There were so many emotions in her eyes, too many to be able to discern, but Isaac could imagine it was all so overwhelming. He got her attention by leaning into her peripheral and gave her a smile when she looked. She smiled back, though it fell halfway when she looked back to the path ahead.

He couldn’t blame her for having so much on her mind. There was a lot on his mind as well, such as the kiss he shared with Alucard.

He didn’t understand it. How could he go from despising the dhampir to wanting to hold him close so quickly? Alucard was foolish, naive, spoiled. He had abandoned his father for what? The humans that killed his mother? The slim hope that there was still good in the world?   
… But there was still good in the world, wasn’t there? There was still Julia, who fought for the same cause, and there was Rinaldo, who hid her and raised her despite no obligation to do anything for her. That right there was proof there was love in humanity.

And Isaac, who had spent years beating into himself the idea that love was something he could never have or ever give, was suddenly wrong. He loved Julia, he had never stopped loving her, and now that he knew he had love he realized he also had held it for Dracula. Previously he had only thought of it as loyalty, devotion, returning the favor to the man who had saved his life and became his teacher. Dracula had loved him, and he loved Dracula, and Alucard…

Alucard was suddenly none of those things he previously thought he was, and he loved him for it.

The kiss had been so sudden, so spur of the moment. He had all these thoughts and they overwhelmed him until he just went for it. He managed to control himself afterwards, because how could Alucard love him? How could he love him after all the things he did and said? He had aided in the unforgivable, lives torn part and ruined by the very demons he brought to life. He had been nothing but cold towards him, crossing the line more than a few times. Alucard had every right to feel nothing but hatred with him, as did all the rest of the people in the world, and eventually, when Julia learned of what he did, she would too.

That was too much to think about, so he made the choice that if Alucard brought up the kiss, he would blame it on blood loss, and everything else he just mentally shoved down. There were bigger fish to fry.

-

The climb only got more difficult from there, and that wasn’t just referring to the emotional distance between Alucard and Isaac.

The mountain became more steep, the terrain unforgiving and rough. Some parts were just sheer drops, requiring a vampiric ability to leap up their face. “Hang on.” Alucard told Isaac and Julia each time as he held them in each arm, trying to ignore his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He also had to ignore the suspicious glances from Julia, acting like he didn’t see them. He wondered if she could sense the way his mind screamed at the barest of contact with Isaac. He tried to push the screaming to the back of his mind and focus on another important thing.

“May I see your staff?” he asked, pointing at it.

“Oh, right.” she said as she handed it over, her fingers a little reluctant to let go. Alucard noted the beautifully carved design, vines and flowers entwined with ancient runes. Truly, it was the work of a skilled magician, but…

“Would you mind if I modified it a little?”

“Wait, what?” she nearly balked at the request, “You didn’t say anything about modifying it!”

“My apologies.” he quickly backtracked, “But I think if I just edit a few of the runes and add others, I can make it much easier for you to utilize the elemental magic needed and increase the circle of your spell’s effects.”

Julia sighed, shifting on her feet with uncertainty, “... fine, but do anything else to it and I’ll kill you.”

“Understood.” he nodded, “We can rest here for the time being. Just give me an hour.”   
Julia watches silently as he walks to a flat rock, sitting on top of it and getting to work. The wind suddenly picks up, flakes of snow falling from the sky. 

“Come on,” Isaac says, nodding towards a small cliff that angles just enough to offer shelter from the weather. Julia follows him without hesitation, “Shouldn’t Alucard come with us?”

“He can stand much harsher conditions than we can, if he wants he can join us.” he briefs as he takes out a tinder kit that Rinaldo had given him, putting the bundle of wool and twigs on the rock ground. Julia watches with fascination as he strikes his dagger onto the stone, red sparks catching and igniting a bright crimson fire, “Do you know elemental magic?”

“A little. As I said, necromancy is my specialty.” he replies as he undoes his cloak, spreading it wide and motioning for her to sit next to him. She accepts happily, leaning against him as he wraps the heavy fur around them.

For a while all that is heard is the sound of the wind moaning and howling, echoing through the mountain range. The snowfall becomes heavier, falling sideways as the wind carries it.

“Do you think I’m foolish?” Julia asks out of the blue.

“About what?” he asks, knowing full well what she’s talking about.

“For coming on this mission. If anything happens to me, all those people will suffer, but if I don’t do anything, I’ll just spend the rest of my life guarding walls and killing vampires until I die, and then they suffer.”

“It’s a difficult decision.” he says understandingly.

“It’s pathetic, isn’t it? All I want to do is just keep everyone in a bubble and keep them safe and well cared for, then they wouldn’t need me and I could be happy and they could be happy. Except Theresa, she can get her throat torn open for all I care.”

Isaac chuckled, “What did this Theresa do to deserve your anger?”

“She cheated on me with my ex-boyfriend, who’s the barkeep’s son. When I caught them she asked me if I wanted to join.” she sulked, slumping against him, “I’m over it though…”

He hums in thought, “Well, if in the future it ends up your not over it, I’d be happy to teach them both a lesson for you.”

Julia laughs dryly, “Thanks, but I think I can handle them. However, I will accept piles of blankets and sweets in future breakups.”

“Duly noted.” he says, holding her close as the wind picks up. She presses herself against him, “Isaac…?”

“Yes?”

“You’ll stay with us, won’t you?” she yawns, “We missed out on a lot of things in each other’s lives, I don’t want us to miss anymore.”

He purses his lips, choosing his words carefully, “I promise, we’ll catch up. I’ll tell you everything that happened after this.”

“Good.” she smiles, shutting her eyes, “I’m just resting my eyes, okay? Can't sleep, gotta be ready for battle.” her voice trails off as she falls into slumber.

“Go ahead.” he tells her, looking out as the snowfall becomes heavier. Alucard continues his work, as if unaware of the snow piling on top of him. Part of Isaac wants to call out and tell him to come into their little shelter, the other part reasons that he shouldn’t wake his sister up.

So he says nothing, watching Alucard’s figure at work until he laid his head on top of his sister’s and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> julia is a disaster bi and alucard and isaac are barely functional gays


	6. Battles

Alucard shook the snow from his hair, his nail slicing through the wood as he finished the last of the runes. As soon as the last line was carved, the runes began to buzz with energy flowing through each mark like wire conducting electricity. 

A loud screech caught his attention. As he looked up, he saw a black mass fly through the air, red eyes glowing against its dark shape. 

“It’s about that time…” he says to himself. He looks over to the sleeping twins, safe and warm in their little shelter. He wished they could stay that way but alas, duty called.

Standing up (a little surprised by the amount of snow that fell from his back), he walked over to the twins, stepping over the remains of the fire, “It’s time to go.”

Isaac goes from asleep to awake in the blink of an eye, while Julia yawns and scrubs at her face.

“Here.” Alucard says as he hands her her staff, “The runes on the bottom will connect to the water in the snow and carry your magic around the fortress. It also expands the duration of your spells as much as twenty times their original duration.”

“That gives us…” Julia pauses to do the math, “A little more than an hour to overthrow the castle.”

“That’s all the time we need.” Isaac says confidently as he stands, grabbing his bag.

“Wait.” her eyes widen, “If this has me cast my spell around the castle like a net, that means anyone besides me won’t be able to do magic.” she looks between them, “That includes the two of you.”   
“Any magic already cast before the spell will last, so Isaac’s creatures will still get in. Alucard explains, “Isaac’s creature will still get through. Though, while the soldiers won’t have the magic to amplify their abilities, they will still have their vampire anatomy.” Alucard rubs his stiff neck, cracking it, “Fortunately, so will I.”   
“I’ve killed vampires without magic with ease.” Isaac says, “And with my creatures, their numbers will be no trouble.”

“Alright.” she sighs and nods, “That makes me feel... a little better.”

“We’ve no time to waste.” Isaac says, “Let’s get this over with.”   
  


* * *

The fortress wasn’t anything impressive by architectural means, especially not when one had lived in the marvel that was Castlevania. Still, the giant stone walls were a bit of a concern.

A red-eyed raven flew down to meet them at the edge of the forest, landing on Isaac’s raised hand with grace.

“There are two mechanisms to the main gates.” Isaac says, scratching the raven’s head, “One magic, it will be destroyed when the spell is cast, but the other is mechanical and can only be opened from the other side.”

“Leave it to me.” Alucard steps forward, “Just be sure to cover me as I climb the wall.”

Isaac nods, casting the raven off of his arm, “Here we go.”

Julia took a deep breath, holding her staff in front of her as she spoke, “ **_Ol potestatem elasa de zomdv,_ ** ” the ground around her began to glow, snow melting and rock cracking from the energy of the circle surrounding her, “ **_Securos vos faciemus ar ol elasa elidet te!_ ** ”

The entire mountain shook violently, cracks and fault lines forming as energy crackled and zipped through it. Julia stumbled as if shoved backwards, Isaac catching her just before she hit the ground. Her face twisted in pain for a second, as if she was hit with a sudden migraine.

“I’m fine,” she insists before he could show concern, “They know we’re here, we need to go now!”

Alucard took charge by charging to the wall, Behind him, a flock of night creatures, gargoyles, drakes, and everything of the sort followed. There were suddenly shouts from soldiers on the other side, arrows and spears whistling through the air. Alucard remained focused, leaping onto the stone wall and digging his claws into it like it was bark on a tree. He climbed as fast as he could, dodging weapons as he did. It was all a blur until he reached the top, leaping onto the wooden platforms where he was swarmed by soldiers. He drew his sword, sparks flying as soldier after soldier tried to land a hit on him. He cut through whatever he could, legs, arms, chests, necks, anything to maim. He reminded himself he didn’t need to kill them, if he injured them severely enough then blood loss would take care of them. 

He managed to get through their formation in a matter of seconds, kicking and breaking at the large engine that held the gates shut. It groaned and shuddered as it released its hold, opening the fortress to the world. Swarms of flightless night creatures charged in, tearing and mauling soldiers and acting unfazed by any injuries. He saw Julia and Isaac run inside, killing and knocking aside any soldier than managed to make it to them. Alucard jumped down and joined them, trying to ignore how loud everything was.

The run to the main doors felt like it took too long, but there was no time to lament over that. Julia killed the group of guards at the door with a blast of darkness, which slammed into them so violently it looks like they had exploded from the inside out.

Alucard shoved the doors open with all his might, pushing forward into the main hall. The floor was pure white marble, walls stone like the outside but adorned with paintings and curtains.

The only reason they were able to notice their surroundings was because nothing else was there.

They stopped, looking around and searching for the next round of attackers in an almost frantic manner. When the giant doors slammed shut behind them, they all whirled around, expecting groups of soldiers to reveal themselves as the ones who shut them.

But there was nothing.

“Shouldn’t someone have attacked us by now?” Julia asks, looking around warily.

“She’s planning something.” Alucard says, “She’s not stupid enough to let us just walk right in.”

“Unless that’s exactly what she wants.” Isaac wonders aloud.

“ _ Very _ good Isaac.” a smooth voice purred, “I’m not at all surprised to find you’re the one who figured it out.”

The trio all turned their heads to a balcony, where Carmilla stood as tall and regal as ever.

Julia bravely stepped forward first, anger and determination shining in her eyes, “Your reign of terror ends now, Carmilla.” she declared, raising her staff at the vampire, “You’re going to pay for all the pain and misery you’ve caused, to my people, to Rinaldo!”

Carmilla scoffed, waving her hand like she was swatting flies, “Listen, I cause a lot of pain and misery to a lot of people, if you expect me to know all their names you’re asking the impossible.”

“You know why we’re here, then why not fight us?” Alucard demands to know.

“Because, my dear foolish little mutt, I have a proposition for you all.” she folded her hands together, her kind smile out of place on her ghastly face, “A proposition from which you would all benefit.”

Isaac glared, “I find that hard to believe.”

“Hear me out,” she says, idly dragging a finger across the marble banister, “Hector proved to be useless to me. Kept making excuses, something about needing some specific coins or whatever to do his magic. So you see, I am still in need of a forgemaster, and how convenient that this little thorn in my side,” she motions to Julia, “Just so happens to be related to you. You know, I did think you looked familiar when I first saw you Isaac.”

“You have thirty seconds before I leap up there bite your throat out.” Alucard warned.

“Impatient as always.” she sighed, “So, I need a forgemaster. I would like to offer you and your sister a chance to work under me, and in exchange I leave your precious village and… who was it? Raymond, alone.”

“And why the Hell would we accept that?” Julia glared.

“Because I will resume what you and Dracula worked so hard for, Isaac.” Carmilla smiled, offering out a hand, “The Destruction of Humanity.”

Isaac tensed, keeping his head forward, trying not to notice the confused glance his sister gave him.

“And you, Alucard.” she looks down at him, eyes turning soft, “Poor, poor mutt, unable to find a place in either world. You long for companionship, don’t you? And yet you distance yourself from the ones you love most, because you fear what human love did to your father. Don’t make his mistakes mutt, let me turn you and welcome you into our community, where you can finally be respected and loved without fear of rejection or heartache.”

“Your offer is too kind.” he sarcastically replies, raising his sword, “I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on it.”

She hums disappointedly, “How unfortunate.”

“Where’s Hector?” Isaac demands for a second time.

“He’s a little busy being prepped for my ritual.” she says casually, “My priestesses have been hard at work. He’ll be a vessel to contain Dracula’s power when we take it from beyond the grave, and when I drink his blood, all that knowledge, all that magic will be mine.”

If looks could kill, there would be no need for a battle with the glares they gave her.

“Not if we stop you.” Alucard counters, hissing.

“Normally, I would have my soldiers deal with pests like you,” she laughs maniacally, “But this will be a nice little prelude to obtaining Dracula’s powers!” she leaps off the balcony, marble cracking and giving way with the force of her landing. 

Isaac and Julia barely managed to keep their footing as the ground shook but quickly regained their footing. Alucard attacked first, aiming straight for her head. Carmilla quickly ducked and punched him square in the gut. He felt something inside of him rupture and knit itself back together as he pushed himself through the pain, but each of his strikes were met with a dodge or deflected by claws.

Isaac rushed up on them, but Carmilla grabbed Alucard’s coat and threw him into the human, sending them both flying backwards. As they scrambled to their feet Julia aimed her staff, sending beams of light aimed at her foe. Just as before Carmilla elegantly avoided each attack, making her way closer and closer. As they got toe to toe, Julia’s staff glowed with energy as she switched tactics, trying to land a hit.

“Tell me witch, why be a hero?” she cooed, continuing to dodge with seemingly no effort, “Why put your life on the line for someone you just met? Someone who keeps all of his worst secrets from you?”

“Because he’s my family!” she grunts, her attacks increasing in speed, “And nobody fucks with my family!!”

Suddenly, Carmilla caught the staff in her hand, flesh sizzling as the magic burned through her skin. 

“Then the two of you can be happy to die together.” she chuckled, suddenly tightening her grip around the wood until it snapped, releasing a torrent of energy as it was freed from its vessel. Julia was thrown back by the force of it, slamming into the wall so hard that the stone cracked. When she hit the ground, a small groan escaped her, her body twitching in pain.

“JULIA!” Isaac yelled, his dagger flaring with energy. He ran up on Carmilla, taking her by surprise enough that he managed to slice open her cheek. She leapt back, holding a hand to the wound as her eyes glowed red with rage.

“Bastard!” she hissed, lunging like an angry cat. Sparks flew as claws and metal clashed, Isaac drew the whip from his belt, alternating between it and his dagger. Alucard jumped into the fray, taking the other side. She began faltering more, her confidence melting into anger.

This was it, Alucard told himself, they had her.

Suddenly there was a burst of dark magic, and everything went black.

* * *

_ It was dark, but not the type of darkness you see when you closed your eyes, nor the type that you saw in a dark room. _

_ He was warm, which was strange because he himself was never warm. He could be warm, if he had a blanket or a fire, but this warm was inside of him, like his body had suddenly decided it was human and needed to warm itself. _

_ Two sets of arms wrapped around him. It felt so strange, like there was no layers of clothes between them. The skin of the first set were smooth and cold, like alabaster, the hands tips with sharp nails that its owner carefully controlled. The second set was rough, hands calloused and nails blunt and short. It was warm, so warm. Both sets of arms felt familiar, even smelled familiar, but he couldn’t recall why. _

_ “I’m tired…” he heard his voice say, but didn’t feel his lips move, “I’m so lonely and afraid. I can’t even be happy without fearing being a burden, or losing the ones I love most. You must think it’s pathetic, don’t you?” _

_ The cold hand gently touched his cheek, as if wiping away tears that weren’t there. _

_ “I just want to rest…” his voice says, relaxing into their touches. _

_ “No,” he says, this time he can feel his mouth move, his voice coming through his throat, “They need me. I need to help them.” _

_ “Why bother?” the other voice said, sounding like he’s on the edge of tears, “Best case scenario we save the day. Everyone is happy, then we watch them age and die. I don’t know if I could do that. It took Father only one time, how the Hell will I live with myself seeing them die over and over again?” _

_ “Will I be able to live with myself knowing I abandoned them in a time of need?” he asks. The other voice went silent, so he continued, “That’s the wonderful thing about being human. The heartache, the pain, it lets you know you’re alive. We can grieve and we could move forward, something Father was never able to do because he was never capable of it. Distancing myself from what makes me human… what has that done for me except leave me alone and hollow all these months?” _

_ “I…” the other voice gulps, “I suppose I’m right.” _

_ “I know I’m right.” he declares, and the hands retreat, lingering only for a moment before disappearing, “No more. It’s time to live.” _

_ Suddenly, he felt like he was slingshotted forward, slamming into something _

* * *

He gasped like a fish out of water when he came to, his mind frantically trying to piece together what was going on.

Standing? No, on floor. Why? Fighting Carmilla, then suddenly on floor. Isaac? Julia? What happened in between? Don’t remember, no time for that. Get up. Get up! GET UP!

He began to push himself off of the cold marble, limbs shaking and just barely obeying his brain.

“You had me worried there for a moment.” A voice above him cackled. Just as he regained his breath, he felt her hand wrapping around his throat, lifting him up like one would a dog by the scruff.

Carmilla laughed as he struggled in her grip, claws digging into his throat and threatening to cut through flesh, “A mutt in misery has to be put down. It’s the right thing to do...” she raised her other hand, aiming for his chest, “Don’t you agree?”

“NO!”

Carmilla turned to wear Isaac stood, dagger trembling in hand, “Oh, what’s this?” she smirked.

“Don’t hurt him.” he swallowed, falling to his knees, “Please…”

The vampiress put one hand on her hip. As if reading her mind, Isaac slid his dagger over to her, where she stomped on it.

Alucard’s eyes widened, wheezing, “Isaac… no…”

“I should have guessed.” Carmilla chuckles, “With no Dracula to serve, you settled for second best.”

“He’s all I have left of him…” his voice wavered, so unlike him that it was scary, “Dracula died because he wanted him to live on… I’ll do whatever it takes to protect that.”

Alucard’s mind scrambled. This had to be a trick, it had to be, this was going against everything he had come to know about the man, everything they had shared, but there was a voice in the back of his mind, telling him that it made sense, because how could somebody ever love him? How could Isaac ever stay with him, joke with him, act so human with him unless it was all an act for his dead master. His heart stung, a familiar deep and hollow ache sitting in his chest.

“I’m glad you came around, Isaac.” she says, “You won’t regret-  **_AAAGH!_ ** ”

The hand holding him suddenly released and he fell to the floor harshly, gasping and shuddering as adrenaline overwhelmed him. Isaac ran to his side, pulling him away from Carmilla and it was then Alucard saw what had taken her by surprise.

“I told you...” Julia said through gritted teeth as she twisted her broken staff, the splintered end of it protruding through Carmilla’s heart, “ _ Nobody _ fucks with my family.”

Carmilla stared at the makeshift stake in shock, gurgling as blood poured from her mouth, hands trembling over the injury. Her beauty began to dissolve before their very eyes, skin turning grey and cracked, hair becoming damaged and ashen. She fell to her knees, murmuring “No” and “Please” to herself in a frail trembling voice.

Isaac stepped forward and grabbed his dagger, hand fisting in her hair and pulling her up to come face to face with him, “Where’s Hector?”

Alucard stood up quickly, silently watching them as Julia circled around and joined his side.

“Oh my… Still worried about your little friend…?” she made what sounded like a wheezing giggle, a cruel smile spreading across her lips.

“Tell me, and I’ll consider giving you a quick death.” he glared, “Where’s Hector?”

She laughed, blood pouring from her mouth like a cursed fountain, “Hector…” she sighed happily, “The ritual failed… his pathetic body couldn’t handle it.”

Isaac tightened his grip on her hair, causing her to wince, “What?”

“It was quite the show.” she chuckled, “He cried for you. Talked about you endlessly once he learned you were alive, how you’d come and make me suffer for my betrayal, and how you’d save him like you were his knight in shining armor. He was so certain, and when I watched the hope fade from his eyes as death claimed him, when he realized you weren’t coming,” she sucked in a breath through her teeth, “It brought me great pleasure, I’d give anything to see it happen all over again.”

Isaac’s eyes flashed with rage, but he kept a calm mask as he plunged his dagger into her neck.

Alucard accidentally stepped back into Julia, causing the two to grab onto each other as Carmilla burst into flames, an unholy scream tearing itself from her throat and dissipating as she burned into ash.

Isaac stared at the remaining pile of embers in silence, hand dropping to his side as his dagger clattered to the ground. In the distance were the echoes of vampire soldiers screaming as they suffered the same fate as the one who gave their unlife.

“Isaac…?” Julia stepped forward hesitantly. Isaac looked over his shoulder, a single tear running down his cheeks. As if suddenly feeling it he raised a hand to his face, acting surprised to see it there.

“... we did it.” he said after a moment, “We killed Carmilla, and… and there was no Hector to save.”

Alucard wasn’t sure what came over him, but he found himself hugging Isaac. Julia was just as quick to join, hugging her brother from behind. Sandwiched between them, Isaac’s breath began to hitch, the tears poured down his cheeks. He pressed his face into Alucard’s shoulder, hugging back tightly as he sobbed.

If you asked, none of them would be able to tell you how long they stayed in that embrace. They remained that way until something in Isaac’s backpack suddenly moved, startling Julia and causing her to yelp, “What the hell!?

Isaac blinked, sniffling as he wipe the tears from his eyes and took off his backpack. INside was the corpse of a black pug with half it’s skull exposed, swaddled like a baby in a blanket. It’s face was twitching and flinching.

“Um, Isaac…” Alucard began, a little unsure of what to think.

“Impossible…” Isaac breathed, “But… it…”

“Isaac, please explain to me why you have a dead dog in your bag so I can stop question your sanity.” Julia begged.

“This is one of Hector’s pets,” Isaac explained, “It’s bonded differently than we bond night creatures. It’s bond is one where the owner must continually place power into their creation and where the creation must remain with the owner for the power to reach it, but that can only be if…”

“If what?” she presses.

He swallows hard, determination like fire in his eyes as he stood tall, “Hector is alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, not thinking ahead: i'm gonna have a scene where they fight carmilla!!  
> me, having to write said scene: ... fuck


	7. Strife

“He’s close.” Isaac said as he ran through twisting halls, Julia and Alucard right behind him. Cezar’s eyes began to flutter, his twitches turning into attempt to squirm and get up. Hector was definitely alive, but for how much longer, no one knew.

When they passed one door in particular, Cezar suddenly barked.

“Here.” Alucard said, saying what they all were thinking. He watched in confusion as Isaac went a bit further down the hall, placing Cezar back into his backs and blankets and hiding him behind a pillar.

“We’ll bring him back to you.” he promised the dead dog before returning to his teammates.

Julia shoved open the doors, the men behind her ready to attack.

The room itself was fairly empty and plain, save for the altar in the middle where Hector lay, and the nine cloaked humans which stood around him. Their faces were covered with hoods, shadows disguising any features. One of them, however, was dressed in much finer and decorated robes, and stepped forward without hesitation.

“Welcome!” the priestess greeted cheerily, “You’re just in time!”

“Carmilla is dead.” Julia said firmly, “Give us Hector, and we’ll let you leave unharmed.”

The other cult members giggled and tittered among themselves. The priestess herself seemed to hold back a laugh, “My my, you think Carmilla still had a part in this?”

“I’m tired of these games.” Alucard snarled, “Leave or we’ll have no choice but to kill you.”

“Is that how a Prince greets his new friends?” she frowns, cocking her head, “How horrible, seems like you skipped your etiquette lessons young man.

“Why you-!”

“Halt.” she raised a hand, the altar glowing with magic, “One step and your little friend will have the flesh melted from his bones.”

Even from where they stood, the damage to Hector’s body was clear to see. Bruises adorned the left side of his face and wherever there was exposed skin. His fingertips were bloodied, nails missing on a few of them, and his right ankle was clearly twisted at an awkward angle.

Alucard tensed, fists trembling. Isaac placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly, “Fine.” he conceded, “Explain.”

The priestess smiled. Somehow, it looked… uncanny.

“Thank you.” she says, “Let me start out by saying that there is no need for fighting. We can all be on the same team here, we all just want one thing. What’s best for this world.”

Julia’s eyes scanned the circle, piecing together the occult symbols and lines inside the circle, “Isaac.” she gasped, grabbing his upper arm, “This isn’t a ritual to obtain Dracula’s powers.”

“What?” he and Alucard said as they turned to her.

“My, your understanding of magic is very good Julia.” the head priestess hummed, looking genuinely impressed, “You’re right, this isn’t a ritual for Dracula’s talents in magic and science, that would be a waste. It’s for Dracula himself.”

The revelation hit him like a ton of bricks, but Alucard didn’t let it show, “I assume Carmilla didn’t know about this.”

“Heavens no,” the priestess laughed, “She was blinded by her own conquest, she would never have allowed for Dracula’s return. She had the resources we needed, so it was for the better good that she be kept in the dark about our plan.”

“How do you know Dracula won’t just let us kill him again?” Alucard challenged, “His mission was suicide, you have to know that!”

“I do.” the priestess admits, “But there’s something you never learned about your father.” she smirked, reaching into her robes and pulling out a necklace, a bright red gem hanging from the chain, “See this? Centuries ago, this fortress used to belong to the Bernhard family, vampires who ruled over most of Europe. Our Lord Dracula tricked them into thinking he was there to be of service to them, then using his knowledge of alchemy crafter this stone, the Crimson Stone. He tricked the family head, Walter, into wearing the Stone first, to which it consumed his soul to complete itself.” she tucked it back away, “With the Crimson Stone complete, Dracula was able to become one with the dark forces, an untamed and raw magic all to himself. It was how he managed to become Lord, for no one else had this power.”

“Wait,”Julia said, “What does this have to do with-”

“Impatient one, isn’t she?” the priestess said to one of her disciples, who nodded in agreement, “This force, named Chaos by those who saw it, was released upon your father's death. You saw it happen, didn’t you Alucard?”

Alucard held his tongue, because if he spoke he would have called the priestess every name in the book.

“Right now it’s scattered and aimless, but when your Father returns it will return to him, and any trace of rotten humanity you and your mother instilled in him…” she chuckled, “Will be no more.”

Alucard swallowed the nausea that rose in his throat at the idea of his father returning, of him coming back more heartless and monstrous than he’d ever been. 

“Without his mind being plagued by such lowly things, his vision for the world will be crystal clear. A new age will come, one of peace under eternal night, the world safe from the greed of humans and their conquest for more. The world will become simpler, purer.” the priestess turned to Isaac, still smiling that unsettling smile “Carmilla told us you were Dracula’s most loyal follower, that you wished for the same as he did.” she said, placing a hand where the stone lay under her robes, “Wouldn’t it bring you joy to return to his side?”

Isaac considered his feelings. He missed Dracula so much that it hurt, like a piece of him was missing. The vampire had been his only friend for the longest time, the first person to ever take him in and expect nothing in return, the first person to ever tell him he was worthy, that he was meant for much greater things. How could he not want someone who meant so much to him back in his life?

Then he looked behind himself to Julia, who watched him with uneasiness, and he made his choice.

“No.” Isaac said as he turned back to the priestess, “Dracula made the choice to die by his son’s hand. To not respect that, to drag him back to life for the mere purpose of being puppeted by a force beyond his control is unacceptable.”

Julia and Alucard smiled, but the priestess narrowed her eyes, scoffing, “Wonderful, you’ve been turned soft.” she said, her voice bitter, “Sisters, protect our Lord!”

“Go, get to Hector!” Isaac commanded as he and Julia readied themselves, “We’ll handle them!”

Alucard quickly summoned his speed and weaved through the cultists as they were forced to battle the other two instead of guarding their vessel. Hector laid motionless on the altar, behind Alucard the air filled with magic and screams, spells crashing against one another and blood painting the floor.

“Hector!” he called to him, only to get no response. It was like he was speaking to a corpse, if not for the rise and fall of his chest, and the occasional blink.

He crept closer still, taking notice of a collar around the human’s neck. The moment he touched it, he could feel it was enchanted.

“I’m sorry.” he said, just in case Hector could hear him. He barely managed to wiggle his fingers between the collar and Hector’s neck, bruising the skin as he did, but once he did he enclosed his hand around it and snapped the metal like it was a twig.

Hector gasped as if breaking the surface of water, hands shooting up to his throat.

“It’s alright,” Alucard shushed him, “We’re here to save you.”

Hector squinted at him, then gasped, “Alucard?”

“Yes, pleasure to meet you.” he said as he helped him up, “Let’s get out of here.”

“She’s getting away!” Julia yelled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red disappearing down a passage, Isaac giving chase.

“Isaa-!?” Hector coughed violently, his body trembling.

“Damn it.” Alucard hissed, looking to Julia, “Can you do magic without your staff?”

“Only basic spells.” she responded, looking over Hector with a worried expression.

“Any healing?”

She nodded.

“Good, because he’s not going anywhere in this condition.” Alucard said, watching as she knelt by his side.

“I don’t know if I could heal all this…” she said, but still summoned magic to her hands.

“You don’t need to heal all of it, just enough so that he’s stable.” he reassured.

Julia nodded once more, scooting closer. Hector looked up at her with weary eyes.

“I’m sorry if this hurts, but it won’t take long I swear.” she promises as she places her hands on his chest. Hector winces, sucking air through his teeth. Alucard keeps a firm grip on him, just in case he began to flail.

But then Julia started to hum a gentle melody, occasionally looking up and giving a smile that said ‘you’re doing good.’

He could feel Hector start to relax, whether from Julia’s healing or her calming method he didn’t know which. Either way, it was impressive.

“Alright.” Julia sighed as she removed her hands, “That’s all I can do.”

Hector laid his head back and murmured a small “Thank you”, looking positively exhausted.

“Great job.” Alucard said as he gently laid Hector back down and stood, “I need to go and help your brother, you stay with Hector.”

He didn’t wait for her response, instead running down the same path Isaac and the priestess had took.

Hector blinked, flinching as he felt Julia sit next to him, “I’m Julia. Pleasure to finally meet you Hector.” she smiles, pulling his upper body onto her lap and stroking his head.

He looked her up and down, “I… I didn’t know Isaac had a sister.” was all he could find himself saying.

Julia laughed, “Neither did he. It’s… sort of a long story.”

* * *

A voice in the back of Isaac’s head wondered if his dagger was reaching its limits, having taken much more hits today than it had in the entire time he owned it.

If it did break, he’d deal with it.

“You’re a damn fool.” the priestess spat as she attacked, daggers clashing and stuck against one another, “I don’t see what Dracula saw in a pathetic whelp like you!”

“Perhaps that’s the problem.” he bit back, jumping back so he could get in another hit. His dagger sliced through her wrist, causing her to scream and drop hers.

The priestess stumbled back, cradling her injured hand, “No!” she screamed, “You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“Bold assumption.” he said as he went for the final blow, his dagger aglow with red flames. However the priestess suddenly stumbled back, his dagger instead connecting with the stone instead of her chest.

There was a flash of red, then darkness.

* * *

“This place is like a damn labyrinth.” Alucard muttered to himself as he ran down halls, wondering if that stone he passed looked familiar and if he had somehow gotten turned around.

“It would be just my lUCK!” Alucard yelped in surprise as the ground suddenly shook, the sound of an explosion echoing through the ancient halls.

“Fuck.” he cursed under his breath as he ran in the direction of the sound, his mind jumping to worse case scenario, “Isaac!? ISAAC!?”

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, and as he turned the corner her found the source. There were burnt pieces of flesh splattered along the walls and floor, burnt beyond recognition.

Then he saw Isaac sprawled on the floor, and he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“ISAAC!” he cried out, running and dropping to his knees at his side. The entire front of his robes were burnt away as was his flesh, red shards sticking out from scorched wounds. Isaac’s breath was light and pained, face twisted in agony as his body twitched.

Alucard’s hands hovered over him, unsure of what to do. There were no supplies, and he wasn’t sure if Julia had enough stamina left to do anymore healing, let alone if Isaac could even survive the journey to her. He swallowed hard, placing a hand on Isaac’s cheek, “Isaac…?”

The human flinched underneath his touch, panting heavily now. Alucard’s eyes became blurred with tears that cooled his cheeks as they streamed down.

“I…” he chokes, using his free hand to grab Isaac’s, “ _ No, no Isaac, I’m here, please, gonna be okay, listen please, … _ ”

Isaac’s hand squeezed his in return. He forced his eyes open, looking up at the dhampir.

Alucard leaned down, pressing his forehead to his and whispering against his lips, “I… I love you…”

Isaac simply stared at him, eyes searching his face. He relaxed into his touch, smiling slightly. Alucard smiled back despite all the fear and sadness strangling his insides, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you…”

Isaac shut his eyes… before they snapped open and he gasped, back arching off the ground, his body trembling violently. Alucard prepared himself mentally best he could for Isaac’s final breath, but it never came. Instead Isaac shoved him off, sitting up and hands shooting to his chest. Both he and Alucard watched in shock as the wounds knitted themselves shut, the red shards disappearing under reforming muscle and skin. In a matter of seconds that felt like an eternity, it was as if nothing had happened.

They looked up at each other, stunned, until Isaac said out of the blue “Well… I guess I didn’t need that protecting after all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you may be asking, "wow jess that was fast!! how did you write the next chapter so soon?"  
> to which i answer; "bold of you to assume i write anything in order."


	8. Realization

Julia flinched as she heard a distant thunder. It wouldn’t have worried her so much, if the sound hadn’t come from underneath them. As she debated whether to stay, go look for her brother, or leave with the injured man, said man looked around frantically.

“And you sure she’s dead?” Hector asked for the third time.

“Absolutely.” Julia said patiently, “I’m gonna bring her ashes back to town so everyone can dance on them.”

Hector chuckled, only to then wince in pain.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry” Julia hastily apologized, “Where does it hurt?”

“It would take me less time to list what isn’t hurting.” he sighed, shutting his eyes.

“Hey, don’t go dying on me now.” Julia laughed nervously, “I’m serious though, please don’t die.”

“I’ll do my best.” he said as he smiled up at her, "Though it helps that a talented healer is watching over me." 

Julia could feel her cheeks heat up, so she quickly turned away as she tried to regain composure, “It’s uh, no big deal. I mean, just some basic magic.”

“Yes, but you used it to save me.” he reached out, placing a hand on her knee, “If I were to be honest, I’ve never met another person who valued my life like you do.”

Julia smiled down at him, “I’m sorry that people have been cruel to you. I’ll make sure that the next person who makes you feel that way will hear it from me.”

“That’s too kind of you, please, you don’t have to do anything else for me.”

“Um, yes I do.” she crossed her arms, “It’s basic human decency. I mean, true I’m not obligated to do this, but like… fuck it.” she tossed her hands up, “You know what I mean.”

Hector laughed, though he kept it more subdued lest he cause another coughing fit, “I hear you loud and-”

A small yip caught their attention, and they turned to the door to see a certain little pug trotting into the room.

“Cezar!?” Hector gasped, trying to push himself up, “How!? I thought you’d, oh come here boy!”

“Stop, you’re going to aggravate you injuries!” Julia scolded as she leaned down, looking at the undead dog curiously before picking him up, “Oh my god, you’re so cute!” she squealed as she handed him over to Hector, who lavished the little pup with kisses and cuddles and tears of joy.

“Wait,” he blinked, “You think he’s cute?”

“Of course! Who could ever deny the absolute adorableness that is this little pup!” she coos, scratching behind Cezar’s ear.

“Well, I’ve heard people call him a lot of things, but cute is not on that list.” 

“Seriously? Only a fool would-”

“Julia!”

“Isaac!” Julia stood and ran over as Alucard and Isaac emerged from the passage, noticing the missing fabric from Isaac’s torso, “Are you two okay!? Did you get the priestess!?”

“She’s dead as can be.” Isaac said as they hugged, holding each other close. Suddenly, he felt something drape over his back and shoulders and looked to see Alucard’s coat carefully placed on him.

Alucard rubbed his arm sheepishly, muttering something about “Don’t want you freezing as we get down the mountain.” as he walked over to Hector and lifted him up. Isaac was left standing flustered. It wasn’t until he saw his sister gave him a knowing look with a smirk that he followed, pulling the coat tighter around himself and trying to pretend he hadn’t been about to swoon like a fair maiden.

“Now,” Alucard cleared his throat, “Would you mind trying to find some blankets for Hector? We wouldn’t want to have him freeze to death.”

-

Whoever said going down a mountain was easier than going up it deserved a swift kick in the arse.

Julia and Isaac couldn’t count the amount of times they nearly slipped and cracked their head open on the cold ground. Alucard himself had a very difficult time keeping himself balanced while also holding Hector. The man would occasionally cough, his body convulsing and threatening to throw them off balance. It’s an agonizingly slow pace, but one they’re forced to maintain.

As Isaac eases his way down a steep embankment, his hand ends up elbow deep in a pile of snow. He pulls it away reflexively, only to realize something startling.

“I’m not cold.”

Julia paused, looking back at him in bewilderment, “What do you mean your not cold?”

“I mean, I’m not cold.” he repeats, taking off the jacket.

“Isaac, don’t!” Alucard warns, worry clear as day on his face, “That’s a sign of hypothermia!”

“No, watch.” he walks to Julia, pressing a hand to her cheek. Her eyes widen as she places her hand over his, pressing it closer, “He’s… he’s right.”

“That’s impossible.” Hector says, petting Cezar (who was sitting on his chest bundled up beneath the blankets.)

Alucard thinks carefully for a moment, “Do you think this has something to do with the Crimson stone?”

“It’s... possible.” Isaac concedes.

“Wait, hold on now.” Julia sighed, holding a hand to her head, “What happened with the Crimson stone?”

“I don’t remember the details,” he began, “But the stone shattered and caused an explosion.”

“The shards were in his wounds when they healed up on their own.” Alucard added.

Julia covers her face with her hands, starting to pace, “Alright, alright. Let’s not panic.” she says aloud, but mostly to herself, “We can deal with this at Rinaldo’s. We can figure it out then.”

“If…” Hector clears his throat, “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to address something myself.”

“Please tell me there isn’t another cult we need to go stop.” Alucard pleaded.

“No, I-I just…” he took a deep breath, looking to Isaac, “Why did you come for me?”

Isaac stares at him in silence for a moment before answering, “You’d rather I left you with Carmilla?”

“No,” Hector says tensely, his voice cracking, “But you know I betrayed Dracula, I aided Carmilla in her attempt to overthrow him and I went against everything he stood for, there’s no way you don’t know. Meanwhile, you threatened to kill anyone who even dared pose a threat to him, you’d even lay down your own life for him…”

“So it’s true?” Julia cuts in, “You did serve Dracula?”

Isaac looks to her, hesitantly nodding. Julia turned her head, face twisted like she’s pained by the admission.

“I have to know,” Hector starts again, “Did you rescue me just so you could finish me off yourself?”

Tense silence fills the air between the four of them, sitting heavily in the bitter cold.

“You’re right to be suspicious of me.” Isaac begins, looking into Hector’s eyes with a sadness the other forgemaster had never seen on him before, “I knew what Carmilla had planned for you, and I didn’t stop it. I know if I had been in such a position, you would have intervened. You said it yourself, you wanted us to be friends.”

Hector stares at him, a bit taken aback, “What changed?”

“Many things,” he said, “But most importantly of all is that I found myself alone after Dracula, and in all that time, all I could think about was how kind and respectful you were to me in our time together. I suppose what I’m trying is if you need someone to blame for everything, let it be me. And… I’m sorry.”

“... well, if I was unsure about this all being some sort of hallucination before death, I’m sure of it now.” Hector sighs.   
Isaac smiles ever so slightly, “No, you’re alive and well.”

“I’d like to debate the ‘well’ part.” he chuckles.

“We can fix that,” Alucard interrupts, “ _ After  _ we get down this mountain.” he says before continuing down the trail.

Isaac huffs out a laugh, before looking to his sister. She’s still turned the other way, arms crossed and brows furrowed. He walks over, offering the coat, “Here, you can take it.”

She looks at the article of clothing in thought, before taking it and putting it on. She follows Alucard without saying anything.

Isaac hadn’t expected her to after all that, but it still stung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so college is getting super busy and i wanted to upload something rather than nothing and leave you guys waiting, so here it is!!


	9. Healing

Using work as a distraction was a double-edged sword. On one hand, when he was busy with potion recipes and cataloging the orders of the day there was little room in his mind for anything else. On the other hand, when the work ran out his thoughts would crash into him all at once.

As was the situation right now, where Rinaldo sat with his head in his hands, anxiety wreaking havoc on his already uneasy mind. So deep was he in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the door open behind him.

“Hey Rinaldo.”

He whipped around so quickly he was sure he had pulled a muscle in his back, but seeing Julia standing in the doorway with her companions, a little beat up but otherwise fine, was worth a million pulled muscles.

He practically sobbed out “Julia!” as he ran to hug her, crying happily. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn’t care. As long as she was here, as long as she was okay, it was fine. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Alucard said, “But I must ask if you can help our friend before we do anything else..”

“Oh!” he gasped, stepping back and wiping at his eyes, “Of course, I’m sorry! Set him down on the cot, I have some healing potions.”

Alucard nodded and did as told. Hector cried out in pain as he was set down, Cezar trying to comfort him by licking his face. 

“Can I help in any way?” Julia asked as she walked over, wringing her hands nervously.

“Unfortunately not.” Alucard said, “Hector, I’m pretty sure your ankle is broken. I’ll have to reset it.”

Hector groaned, “Is that gonna hurt like hell?”

“Well…” Alucard rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m going to give you some drugs, so it’s not gonna hurt as much as it _could...”_

He cocked a brow, “So that’s a yes?”

“... Yes.”

“Here.” Rinaldo said as he brought over a mug, “This will heal some of the more minor stuff.”

“Thank you.” Alucard said as he took it, gently lifting Hector up and placing the mug to his lips. His face scrunched in disgust, but he drank it all nonetheless.

“Do you have any Opium?” Alucard asks as he looks for anything he can use. Rinaldo nods and walks briskly into the other room, coming back with a bottle of the precious sap.

Isaac stands in the doorway and watches with an intrigued look as the dhampir works.

It brings up a memory from times long past, when Lisa had taken young Isaac on a trip to town, trying to get him to enjoy the company of other humans. A farmer had been injured in his field, trampled by a cow. A woman, possibly the farmer’s wife or sister, had come running into the square, screaming for help. Lisa answered her call with no hesitation. Isaac had followed, watched as Lisa worked to save the farmer with what little supplies she had and a determined gleam in her eyes, the same gleam that was shining in Alucard’s eyes as well. He really was so much like his mother.

He’s torn from his thoughts when Alucard abruptly looks up, “I’m sorry if I sound rude, but I need everyone except Rinaldo to leave.”

The way he says it is so careful and polite that Isaac wonders how anyone could take that rudely, but he nods and steps outside, sparing a glance at Hector. He looks barely conscious, his eyes fluttering as he drifts off. Julia picks up Cezar, who’s been loyally sitting underneath the cot his master laid on, however instead of leaving, she stands next to Alucard, “How involved was my brother in Dracula’s war?”

Alucard sighs, “Must we do this now?”

She continues looking at him in silence.

“... fine, but very quickly.” he says in defeat, “Isaac and Hector were the only two humans in Dracula’s court. Their jobs consisted of strategizing attacks and creating night creatures for the army.”

“I don’t… I just…” she swallows hard, “I can’t fathom it… I can’t imagine the Isaac I knew doing such things.”

“Isaac was fiercely loyal to my father. In fact, I suspect he might have sent him away from the battle before I reached them.”

“Are you serious?” she gapes at him.

“Isaac’s loyalty to people runs deep, he would lay down his life for those he loves, my father included.” Alucard explains as he gathers tools.

“That does sound like Isaac.” she sighs, “Do… do you know what happened that made him loyal to Dracula in the first place?” 

“Dracula saved his life, but I don’t know the details.” Alucard pauses, “But you must remember, he may not be the Isaac you knew when you were little, but he’s also a different Isaac than the one who served Dracula. Just… give it some time before you come to a conclusion.”

“... what about you?” she asks, “What’s your opinion on him?”

Alucard shuts his eyes in thought, opening them when he finds his answer, “I think he’s human.”

-

A farmer milks his cow, a woman sweeps her storefront, children fetch water from the well for their parents. It’s life as usual for the townsfolk, Isaac thinks to himself, none of them even aware that the threat hanging over their head has vanished. He tells himself Julia should be the one to tell them, she’s known and protected these people their whole life, it’s only fair.

He hears the door open and looks over as Julia sits down on the porch next to him, Cezar cradled in her arms and licking her face. It feels like Julia is purposefully not looking at him. She looks out onto the street, at the sky, anywhere but him. He fully understands, this is just another consequence of his past. He’s prepared a whole speech in his mind, about how he’ll leave and never come back. He’s prepared himself for tears and anger. 

What he didn’t expect was her saying “Want to help me find a new staff?”

* * *

There’s a crack, then a blood-curdling scream. Unable to thrash his drugged body, Hector settles for wailing, the pain bringing forth primal screams that sound almost inhuman.

Alucard does his best to ignore the cries as he splints the reset ankle. Hector only stops his screaming to take in a breath before resuming, Rinaldo’s pleas for him to stay calm falling on deaf ears. He doesn’t dare look at Hector’s face, but he knows what a human looks like in pain. Feature twisted in agony, tears and snot running down their face and drool dripping onto chests. Pain is ugly, but it’s necessary. He’d be more worried if Hector didn’t feel anything.

Eventually, when Hector’s throat becomes too raw for any more screams, he quiets down to whimpers. By that point Alucard is cleaning and stitching up the worst of the gashes. Some are so heavily abcessed it’s a miracle the human hasn’t become septic. His mother had admired the human body so much, even his father acknowledged the wonders of its functions and anatomy. His body’s resilience is what had kept Hector alive for so long after all, how could anyone not be in wonder of such a vessel? Still, he should figure out how to make some antibiotics, just to be on the safe side of things.

“I think he passed out,” Rinaldo says, grabbing a wet cloth and gently wiping dried dirt and blood from Hector’s face, “Poor boy…”

“He’ll feel better soon.” Alucard reassures as he takes a step back. He felt so lightheaded, like he hadn’t been breathing the entire time he was working. The sympathetic part of him said he should have given Hector more painkillers, the medical part of him reminded him that they didn’t need Hector overdosing after all that. He would wake feeling like shit, but on a better path than he was before.

“I feel like I need a drink after all that.” Rinaldo scrubs at his face with one hand while the other rummages through cabinets, “How about you?”

“No thank you.” he says, not really a fan of alcohol. ‘Alcohol is good for two things; sterilizing equipment and pickling your brain’ his…. father used to tell him.

“... actually, I will have some.”

* * *

“Is there anything in particular you’re looking for, or…?” Isaac asks as he picked up a long crooked branch, weighing in his hands.  
“Not really. I mean, I just kinda have to get a feel of it if you know what I mean.” she says as she kneels and picks up another branch.

“I see…” he says, watching as Cezar weaves between the trees. It’s a small group, no more than twenty that have managed to survive on the rough terrain. He grabs a small stick and tosses it off to the side somewhere. Cezar immediately darts after it, leaving the humans alone.

“So, why did you bring me here if I can’t help you find your new staff?”

Julia stilled,“Well…” she stands up, brushing a few loose braids behind her ear, “We need to-"

“You’re upset with me working for Dracula.” he says, “I understand, there is no need to explain it to me. I’ll leave.”

“What!?” Julia visibly recoils before quickly moving forward, putting her hands on his cheeks, “Isaac, no, that’s the last thing I want!”

His eyes widen in surprise, expectations shattered and mind scrambling to pick up the pieces, “But… Julia, do you not understand? I directly contributed to the war, I wasn’t under any false delusions or promises, I knew full well what I was doing.”

“I know.”

“Then… why?” he swallows past the lump in his throat, aren’t you angry? Aren’t you upset?”

She steps back, holding herself and letting out a sigh, “At first. I was more confused than upset I think. But I haven’t been in your life for such a long time Isaac, I don’t think I have the right to judge your decisions. Hell, I don’t even know what foods you like, or what your favorite hobbies are.”

“You’re allowed to be mad at me for it still.” he says, looking down at his own hands, “I used to think there was no love in this world. That it was too cruel and tainted for anything so pure to exist.”

Julia nodded understandingly, “I can see why you would think that… I think it’s fair to say we experienced the worst of humanity.”

“But look at you.” he argues, “You didn’t try to kill humanity. You’ve kept your love and your compassion despite it all and I…” he takes a shuddering breath, eyes becoming glossed over with tears, “I admire you for that… for doing what I couldn’t.”

She goes silent, “... how did you come to meet Dracula anyways?”

Isaac shuts his eyes, trying to ignore the ache in his chest, “A group of magicians attacked me. They wanted to take my parts to sell, and Dracula stopped them. He saved my life.” 

She hums in acknowledgement, “I guess I’m thankful to him for that, at least.”

He took a deep breath before continuing, “We became friends. He taught me, helped me further my magic, didn’t even do it expecting anything in return, and I don’t think I felt I owed him anything. Everything I did was my own choice… including my part in the war on humanity.”

“You said you didn’t believe that there was love” she says thoughtfully, “Do you still think that?” she asks.  
“No, not after I saw you.” he wraps his arms around her, “I love you, Julia. Don’t think I ever stopped loving you, even when I thought you were gone.”

She hugs back tightly, her fingers digging into his shoulders, “You dug a deep hole for yourself Isaac…” she laments, “But you’ve started climbing out, and I couldn’t be more proud and happy for you.”

“By the way,” he says, “My favorite food is still lamb stew and my favorite hobby is origami.”

Julia scoffed and shoved him, “Don’t ruin the moment!” she shouted as they dissolved into laughter.

Suddenly, there was a muffled bark behind them, and they look to see Cezar dragging along a branch at least four times his size.

“Aw, did you help find me a staff Cezar?” Julia giggled as she elaned down to pick it up, “How thoughtful of- ...wait.”

“What’s wrong?”  
“This is perfect. This is exactly what I needed!” she beams, showering Cezar with belly-rubs and scratches, “Aren’t you just full of surprises!”

Isaac kneels down to give some pats, humming in though, “I may have to ask Hector about what exactly Cezar’s abilities entail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'M SORRY I KEEP EXTENDING THIS  
> I'm just really bad at outlining chapters ;w;


	10. Hurting

“So after my mother finished rebandaging the man’s stump, he asked when he should expect his hand to start growing back.” Alucard says, stopping to take another sip of mead.

“No way.” Rinaldo chuckled, leaning forward as he was sucked in by the story.

“Yes way. When my mother asked what his thought process was, he said, and I quote, ‘Fingernails grow back don’t they? Why not the damn hand?’”

The two burst out howling, fists banging on the table and chairs nearly tipped over.

“My God, I haven’t had a laugh like that in years!” Rinaldo wiped a tear, catching his breath.

“My mother was good for stories like that.” he says, “Although, I think she found it more sad than funny.”

“Maybe, but they do say tragedy is the root of all comedy.” Rinaldo said, picking up the bottle to refill his cup.

Just then they hear a whimper from the other side of the room and looks to see Hector stirring from his sleep.

Alucard briskly walked over, “Hector, how are you doing?” he asked in a gentle tone.

Hector mumbled and slurred a few times before his mouth finally decided to form words, “Where…?”

“Rinaldo’s home.” Alucard answered as he looked over him, “How do you feel?”

He groaned and tried to turn over, before seemingly giving up, “Why I’m sleepy?”

“It’s the medication I’ve given you.” the dhampir answers, “It should wear off in a few hours.”

He blinks up at him… then suddenly begins to cry. Alucard sighed and rubbed his back comfortingly, “There, there.”

“Is he alright?” Rinaldo worried, peering over his shoulder.

“Oh he’s okay.” Alucard said as he pulled a kerchief from his pocket and gently wiped away Hector’s tears, “For some reason or another some people wake up from drugs like this.”

“Ah.” he nods, looking up as he heard the front door creak open. 

Julia and Isaac stepped inside, Cezar running past their feet and straight to the cot, whimpering as his master’s distress. Alucard picks him up and places him down on the blankets, where the pug promptly curls up by his human’s head, licking his tears away. Hector looks up and smiles weakly, patting his head, “Goo… good boy.”

“How are you feeling?” Julia asks as walks over, kneeling next to the cot.

Hector looks her up and down, squinting as if trying to remember something, “...Julia?”

She laughs lightly, “Yes, that’s my name.”

“Thank you… I means it, you… nice.” he says, lazily holding out his hand, “You a nice lady.”

Julia laughs, taking his hand nonetheless, “Thanks, I try.”

“I… I’ll get you drinks later.” he yawns, “People do that for nice ladies, right?”

“Um, yeah.” she smiles, flustered, “But you don’t have to do that, really.”

“‘S the least I can do…” he murmurs as he drifts off once more, pulling his hand back under the covers.

“... how come I wasn’t offered a drink? I helped save his life too.” Alucard complained.

“We shouldn’t take him seriously!” Julia counters a little too quickly, “I mean, he’s drugged up, right? He’s not in his right mind.”  
“Some people are most honest when they’re under the influence.” he smirked and turned his back to her as she practically leaps at him, unleashing a torrent of punches onto his back, “What’s the matter? Can’t take what you dish out?” he laughs.

“Shut your mouth!” she snaps, “Have you forgotten that we still have several pressing issues at hand!?”

Alucard frowned, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Julia took a step back and sighed, holding a hand to her forehead. Before he could say a word Isaac came over, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“I should…” she starts, smoothing back her hair before continuing, “I should go tell everybody the good news.”

Isaac nodded and stepped aside as she walked by. Alucard watched with worry, the electric tingle of anxiety spreading across his body, “Did I… did I say something wrong?”

“Don’t take it personally.” Isaac said in a hushed voice, “We talked and we agreed I should speak to Rinaldo about the Crimson stone alone, but I imagine it must be tearing her up inside.”

“Ah…” he says understandingly, “And how are you feeling?”

Isaac looks at him silently, “... it doesn’t matter.”

“It matters very much,” Alucard argues, grabbing his hand, “Isaac, don’t start doing this again.”

“I need to stay focused.” he counters as he pulls away, “Talking about feelings won’t help the situation.”

“But it will help you.” he reached out and grabbed his shoulder, a little tighter than he meant to.

Isaac whirled around and glared at him, fire in his eyes as he gritted out, “What does it matter to you?”

The intensity of his anger is so intense that Alucard lets go of him as if burned by a flame, cradling his hand to his chest. But it doesn’t stop him from meeting the glare with his own, “Because I care about you, you dense fool.”

At that Isaac's eyes went wide in surprise, “... you meant what you said at the fortress?”

“Of course! Why would I lie about that?”

“To comfort me in my final moments, perhaps.” he suggests. Alucard looks so hurt by the words he almost regrets saying them. Almost, if not for the dhampir stepping forward to place his hands on his cheeks.

“Isaac… we had our disagreements, yes, and that the past few days have been a rush, but they’ve been meaningful all the same. I meant what I said Isaac, I-”

Isaac stumbles back as if slapped in the face, barely able to conceal the panic in his eyes, “I need to speak to Rinaldo.” he says.

Alucard stares at him calmly, too calmly. He nods understandingly, walking back to the cot and busying himself with putting tools away. Isaac forces himself to tear his eyes away and heads upstairs.

With each step up, his heart feels like it’s beating harder.

Only when he reaches the top of the stairs does he realize he’s never actually been to the second floor. There’s a short hallway with simple double doors, one of which didn’t have a knob.

He knocks lightly, and not a moment later hears Rinaldo reply “Come in.”

Isaac opens the door and took a quick look around. The room only contained two beds and a desk, which Rinaldo was sitting at and doing what looked to be inventory.

“Is Hector alright?” he asks as he starts a new paper.

“Hector is fine.” he informs, walking across and sitting on one of the beds, “But I’m afraid there may be something wrong with me?”

Rinaldo’s freezes midway through writing, peering over his shoulder, “What might that be?” he asked, voice wavering ever so slightly with concern.

“Do you know of the Crimson Stone?”

Rinaldo’s eyes widen in surprise, finally moving from his desk to better face Isaac, “... yes, I do. It was a stone sought out by the Bernhard family-”

“Yes yes, we know all that.” Isaac interrupts, “Carmilla’s priestesses planned to betray her with it and resurrect Dracula, but we stopped them.”

“Oh, well… Thank goodness for that.” the alchemist laughs, more nervousness that joy.

“Unfortunately when I was fighting the head priestess, my dagger hit it and it shattered.”

The dread quickly returns to Rinaldo’s face as he all but blurts out, “That’s impossible.”

Isaac shrugs, “You can ask Alucard if you don’t believe me.”

“But… how?” he asks in disbelief, “It is a creation of Alchemy. By Alchemy’s law, nothing can be created nor destroyed.”

“Well, that brings me to the next part.” Isaac continues, “An explosion caused the shards to become embedded in my flesh. Since then there’s been changes to my body. Rapid healing, maintaining a healthy temperature despite the freezing weather, and possibly some odd heart rhythms, at least so far.”

“That’s… not good.” Rinaldo murmurs as he rummages through his books and papers, pulling out an unassuming tattered out of the stacks, carefully flipping through the old pages despite his apparent franticness. Isaac watches in thoughtful silence as the alchemist’s brows furrow as he reads, occasionally grabbing and looking at another book before returning to the first one.

“I don’t mean to be rude.” Isaac says after watching for what felt like too long, “Do you need help or…?”

Rinaldo looked up at him. There was something troubling about the look in his eyes, like a deep sort of panic. He put the book down, wringing his wrinkled hands like old rags, “It will take some time to find an answer.” he says too calmly, “Why don’t you go ask Alucard if he needs anything else?”

Isaac squints at him suspiciously, “What are you hiding from me?”

“I’m not hiding anything.” Rinaldo insists, “It’s a complicated subject, I need time to-”

“Then let me see the book.” Isaac said, standing and reaching for it. Immediately Rinaldo snatched it back up, holding it to his chest like a precious treasure.

“Isaac, it’s…” he sighed in frustration, “It’s a complicated book-”

“I’ve read and reworked countless ‘complicated’ books,” Isaac stood firm, “Let me see it.”

Rinaldo turned away, placing the book into a drawer and shutting it, “You’re going to stress yourself out worrying over this. Please just-” he took a deep breath, “Just let it be.”

Isaac glared silently, outraged by the audacity of the man, “I tend to be more stressed when I’m kept in the dark.” he says, an edge of impatience in his voice. How much longer was this man going to pretend that he knew what was best, hiding information Isaac so desperately craved and pretending otherwise, as if Isaac was a child with a fragile outlook.

“Isaac…” Rinaldo sighed, collapsing back into his chair as if exhausted by the conversation, “I just want to be sure that I’m right.”

“Right about what?” he pressed, “I’m not sure who you think you’re helping, but I do not need protection.” he walks next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “What I need is the truth.”

Rinaldo looks up at him, a thoughtful expression on his face, “... you’re just as stubborn as your sister.” he sighs, smiling sadly, “Alright… I’ll tell you.”

“Thank you.” he nods, sitting back down on the bed.

Rinaldo opens and shuts his mouth a few times, like his words are stuck in his throat.

“Your dagger is an extension of yourself.” he starts, “It contains your energy, your very life force, it’s what you forgemasters use to defy death and bring beings back to the world of the living. Assuming that when your dagger made contact with the Crimson Stone, it also received your life force and was overwhelmed by the intensity of this kind of magic.”

“That explains the explosion…” Isaac hums in thought, “But what about my healing? My bizarre new body functions.”

“Which brings me to my next point.” Rinaldo swallows, wrinkled hands wringing together, “The Crimson Stone is the same as any sentient being. It merely wants to survive. Your magic reconfigured it, but when the shards landed in your body they still had a singular purpose, to survive. So it created itself anew with the resources it had, your body.”

Isaac cocks a brow, “So… I’ve become the glue holding it together?”

“More than that.” says says, “You and the stone have become an entirely new being. You have become the sentience, but the stone has become part of your body, changing and transforming it with the intent to survive, and since it’s a mode of… immortality...”

“Then that means I’m...” Isaac’s eyes widened, the realization slamming into him like a violent wave and leaving him breathless. His knees go weak and stiff all at the same time

“Hypothetically.” Rinaldo quickly adds.

As if that offers any comfort.


	11. Beginnings

The world around him falls apart. The sky doesn’t fall, the earth isn’t shattered, but it falls apart nonetheless. It’s thrown off center, shifting, never to return to how it once was. 

Why? Why now, why when he finally stopped asking to be anything but human does he get his wish? Did the world wish to remind him how cruel it was?

“Isaac?” 

He looked up to Rinaldo, looked at the way his face was lined with worry, his hand half reaching out as if hesitating to offer a comforting touch.

“...Thank you for telling me.” he said.

Rinaldo said something else, but he didn’t hear what. He just walked past him, kept walking and walking until he fell to his knees. His hands grabbed onto something to support him, the water pump in the backyard he realized.

He was numb and hurting, out of breath and struggling to get air past the tightness curling in his chest. The more it grew, the more he wanted to scream to relieve some of the pressure, heedless of the townsfolk on the other side of the fence. Try as he might, he couldn’t get his voice past his throat, as if disappeared within him. All he could do was stare at the ground, brown and green becoming blurred as hot tears clouded his vision.

Then something knelt behind him. He might as well have kept staring at the ground since he was still barely able to see, as all he could make out was a gold blur.

Alucard. He had to have run past him to get into the backyard and got his attention.

That should have made him feel something, be it relief or horror he knew not. All he could feel was the ocean of thoughts and panic suffocating him, drowning him… until a hand, gentle and familiar pulled him out and back to reality.

“Isaac?”

Isaac tried to answer, but all that fell from his lips was an exhausted sigh. He let himself fall against the other, cheek resting against his chest. He felt Alucard stiffen ever so slightly, before wrapping his arms around him.

The sound of a slow, steady heartbeat fills his right ear, soothing him in primal way. Alucard strokes his head ever so caringly despite everything.

“In case you’re thinking of apologizing and insisting that emotions are no good, I would like you to know that I won’t hear any of it.” he says in a half-joking tone.

Well… no sense beating around the bush.

“I’m immortal.” he says, barely above a whisper.

“Oh.” Alucard says. When he looks up, the dhampir’s eyes are as big as dinner plates, clearly speechless.

“Rinaldo said the stone and I have combined into a new being.” Isaac elaborates as he sat himself up, smoothing a hand over his head, “Perhaps it’s some sort of ironic fate.” he sighed, “I’ve faced Death unafraid more times than I can count, and now it’s turned its back on me. Like it got bored of me playing chicken.”

“No…” the dhampir whispered, carefully touching his shoulder, “No, it’s not that.”

Isaac shrugged and slumped over, head in hands, “It doesn’t matter. None of it matters.”

Silence fell over them like a wet blanket, heavy and uncomfortable. Alucard puffs his cheeks before letting out a long breath, hair falling like a curtain over his face, “I’m sorry…”

Isaac groans, not really needing all this pity right now, “It’s fine. It will sort itself out.”

“No, I mean…” his fingers dig into his thighs, claws threatening to rip the fabric of his pants, “I shouldn’t have let you go after her alone. I should have-” he his voice waivers, “ I should have been there to stop this from happening.”

Isaac couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Alucard seriously taking the blame for this? He’s so stunned that all her could do was stare in silence. Apparently, the dhampir took that as a sign to continue.

“If you need to be angry at me, go ahead. There’s nothing you can say or do that’s even half as bad as what’s happened to you. Please, Isaac, I-” 

Alucard looked up confused as Isaac touched his cheek, the tears in the corner of his eyes falling down his cheeks as his head is gently raised.

Isaac looks at him softly, “Why are you always so willing to be the target of nonexistent anger?” .

“Used to it…” Alucard mutters (townsfolk, mobs, his own father, when was he not the target of someone’s anger?)

“Well stop it.” he chides, brushing his thumb over his wet cheek, “It doesn’t suit you.”

Alucard couldn’t help but giggle at that, like some sort of flustered bachelorette, “See? How could I not fall for you?”

Isaac hums in thought, “How on Earth did we live in the same castle for years, and only now fall in love?”

“Maybe we’ve grown into different people.” he offered, “Or perhaps we tried so long to be something we’re not around the other, and this mission was what we needed to finally stop pretending.”

Isaac couldn’t argue with that, not when it was the truth. 

Because when the soldiers and generals were unsettled merely by him walking into the room and whispered to each other how inhuman he was, or when he pushed his body past its limits and still came out on top, any time he felt he wasn’t what he knew he was it was euphoric and relieving all at the same time. He wondered if Alucard felt the same way when he managed to smile without anyone seeing his fangs, or if a shopkeeper failed to notice how cold he was when they took his coin.

Isaac can’t help but laugh, “It’s almost too good to be true, how well we can relate to each other.” he says, “Scary, almost.”

Alucard hums in agreement.

“I’m not the best person to love, Alucard, I’ve spent so long convincing myself that I’m incapable of love that it’s all so new and scary.” he looks to him, “Are you truly willing to work with such a difficult person?”

“There’s no one else I’d rather take the journey with.” he says, taking his hand in his own, “No matter where we end up, I’ll have no regrets. That I can swear to.”

Isaac thinks for a moment, “...Isn’t there a saying about things coming in threes?”

“Well I… I believe there is?” he says, a little confused, “What’s on your mind?”

“When I was a child I lost my faith in love within a matter of days. Now, I have rediscovered it in different ways. I found companionship in Hector, family in Julia, and you…” he said as his hand brushed against his, “Well… I think you understand what I mean.”

Alucard smiles, tenderly fitting his fingers in between Isaac’s ever, holding it ever so lovingly, “Yeah,” he says as he leans forward, “I think I get it.”

This time, there’s no nagging thoughts for them, no doubts or worries plaguing their minds. 

It was simply a kiss and yet it was so much more.

* * *

Julia returned from delivering the news of Carmilla’s defeat with more hugs than she cared to have in a single day. She stepped through the front door and fell into a kitchen chair, pulling out a pocket knife and beginning to etch designs into her new staff.

“I was wondering where you were.”

She jumped in surprise, knife slipping from her hand and nearly slicing her fingers. Fortunately, it instead just dropped to the floor with an anticlimactic thud.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” he gasped as Cezar yipped and leapt to the floor, trotting over and picking up the knife in his mouth.

“Thank you Cesar.” Julia chuckled as she took it from him, rewarding him with a pat before looking to Hector, “I’m fine, really I should be asking you how you’re feeling.”

“Shitty,” he sighs, “But less shitty than I have been feeling. A good kind of shitty.”

Julia snorted, her smile lit up the room as her laughter filled the air. It was the most beautiful thing Hector had ever seen or heard...

In the middle of her laughing she looked over to him, then suddenly stopped, “Hector, are you okay?”

“What?”

“Your face is really red.” she said, placing a hand to his forehead, “Odd, you don’t have a fever…”

“O-Oh no! I’m fine! Just-Just fine!” he sputters, scrambling backward, “Just warm from the blankets is all!”

“Hector, wait!” Julia yelled, but it was too late. Hector teetered over the edge of the bed, saved from falling onto his ass by Julia lunging onto the cot and pulling him back. He fell into her arms, reflexively grabbing onto her.

This time, both of their faces were heated up as they looked at each other like a deer in a lantern’s light.

They didn’t think their hearts could beat any faster until they heard the back door open and turned to see Isaac and Alucard, staring at the scene with bewilderment.

“Are we interrupting something?” Isaac asked with an amused smile.

“No!” Julia and Hector both yelled, scrambling to opposite sides of the cot.

“Nonononono! You see I went to touch his face-”

“Because she thought I had a fever!”

“Right! Because I thought he had a fever! Then he started to fall and I grabbed him and he grabbed me and…” she trailed off, “So you see, completely innocent!”

“... Yes.” Isaac said, “Well, if it’s alright with everyone I’d like to shift our focus to something more serious.”

Julia immediately straightened up, “Is it about the Crimson Stone?” she asked.

“Unfortunately,” Isaac replied as Alucard put a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue, “To put it shortly, the Crimson Stone, in order to preserve itself made an exchange, its powers for my mortality.”

All the color drained from Julia’s face as the realization sank in. Hector looked equally horrified, hands clutching at his chest as if his heart had stopped.

“Rinaldo knows more of the specific mechanisms than I do, but the basic premise is that I and the stone have become a new being, an immortal one from the looks of it.” he sighs, rubbing his face, “I’m sorry, this is a lot to throw on you-”

“Don’t.” Julia said, wrapping her arms around him. He hadn’t even realized she had gotten up and walked across the room.

“Don’t you dare apologize for any of this.” she continues, her voice strained with emotion, “You damn well know all of this bullshit was out of our hands, but now that it is in our hands, we’ll deal with it,” she tightens her arms around him, “Together.”

Isaac swallows past the lump in his throat, “Julia, you don’t have to-”

“Isaac, I stabbed a vampire general through the heart for you. Do I really still have to convince you that you’re my family and I’m willing to help you out?”

Isaac muffled his laugh into her shoulder as he hugs back, nearly lifting her off the floor, “Give me time, I’m still getting used to it.”

“I’ll help too.” Hector pipes up, moving sit sit on the edge of the cot, “You’re the first person I’ve ever been able to truly call a friend, and I’m not one to use the term lightly.”

“Me too.” suddenly comes Rinaldo’s voice as he walks down the stairs, “Whatever resources you need, just ask and I will provide.”

“Were you listening to us the whole time?” Julia asks, crossing her arms.

Rinaldo cleared his throat, “Well, if you haven’t noticed this is a small house with thin walls.”

“Oh really? Is that it?” she laughed. As they bickered and teased back and forth, Isaac was feeling overwhelmed by all of the support.

But a good kind of overwhelmed, the kind that let you know that the ones most important to you would stay with your through thick and thin.

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Alucard, looking at him softly with those eyes that looked like they were made from sunlight and smiling a smile that was just as warm. Isaac smiled back, taking his hand in his own. Their hands didn’t fit perfectly, like all those romance novels describe, but they were made for each other and that was enough for them.

However, the tender moment was cut short by Julia exclaiming “I knew it!!”

* * *

The town was in full swing that very night. Bonfires reached high into the sky, fueled by torn down pieces of the gates that one caged them for their own good. Everyone cooked their best food and feasted together, fine wine was opened and shared, music was played for all to hear.

Yet the heroes responsible for the celebration decided to have the night to themselves and relax and enjoy modest pickings.

“You’re kidding me!” Hector gawked as he picked up another piece of cheese, sharing half with Cezar.

“I am not! He really did have long red hair!” Julia insists, “And he loved having it braided and styled! If Mom and Dad wouldn’t do it, he would bug or try to bribe me to do it.”

“Guilty as charged.” Isaac shrugged.

“But I mean… it’s just so hard to imagine you with hair!” he says.

“Really?” Alucard said, cuddled up against Isaac shamelessly, “Just imagine Julia’s hair but on Isaac.”

“Actually, my hair is red.” Isaac corrects.

“Wait, what?” Alucard said in surprise, sitting up straight, “Really?”

“Yes, really. It was from my father’s side.” he explained, ‘He used to tell us that his ‘luxurious hair’, as he put it, was what made our mother fall in love with him.”

“Would you ever consider growing it out again?” Hector inquired.

Isaac hummed in thought, “Perhaps.”

“Does anyone need anything while I’m up?” Rinaldo asked as he walked out of the kitchen, wine bottle and cups in hand, “Because too bad, I’m not getting up again.”

“You’re such an old fart.” Julia scoffed, sticking out her tongue.

“I’ve been called worse. Now Hector,” he says as he sits down, “I have a question for you.”

Hector looked between him and Julia in confusion, “Yes, what is it?”

“Julia told me that Cesar brought her a branch that had the perfect shape for magic flow.” he recalls, “Please tell me, does Cesar have any magical abilities?”

“Sort of.” he shrugs, “If a regular dog can sniff out items, wouldn’t it make sense that a magical dog can sniff out items more magically inclined than others?”

The room went silent as everyone considered the statement.

“... that’s frustratingly simple.” Julia says after a few moments.

“Why?” Hector cocks a brow, “You asked, I answered. There’s nothing more.”

“I spent all day thinking about what special abilities and talents this dog has and now you’re telling me he’s just a dog doing dog things?” Julia complains, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Oh but he is talented!” he said, lifting Cesar so his two legs touch the cot and swaying him back and forth, “See? He can dance.”

“Well, I stand corrected.” she laughs, “You are a dog of many wonders Cesar.”

Cesar barks happily as if to say ‘You’re goddamn right I am!’

As he watched their new friends laugh and make merry Alucard breathed, more content and happy than he’d been for the longest time, “Isaac?”

“Yeah?”

“What happened to your demons?” he asked out of the blue.

“Well, they won the battle they were made for, and once their purpose fulfilled they simply… die.” he explains

“Do you still have the raven? The one you used to contact me?”

“Well, it likely died after delivering my letter,” Isaac said, “But I could make another one. What do you need it for?”

“I need to write a letter to Trevor and Sypha.” he replied, smiling brightly, “There’s a lot that has happened since the last time I wrote them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT FOLKS!! IT'S FINALLY OVER!! :D  
> I'd like to thank all my friends who beta read for me and all the loyal readers who followed this fic!! Y'all are the best and I love you!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
